


Trials of the Misguided

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Anal Sex, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry and Percy are 3 years apart, Harry doesn't remember the Graveyard, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hurt Arthur Weasley, M/M, Percy Weasley teased by his brothers, Protective Harry Potter, Rare Pairings, Ron Weasley Bashing, Weasley Twins Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: What if Harry never remembered going to the Graveyard and witnessing Voldemort being resurrected.As far as he knows, Dumbledore is the one claiming Voldemort's return. And he's the reason why the Ministry is running his name through the mud. What will that mean for the war?I don't own anything, all rights go to J.K Rowling.3-Shot!





	1. Something You Never Knew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Versatillite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versatillite/gifts).

> I honestly had this idea of writing a Percy Weasley/Harry Potter slash. I plan for this to be a 3-Shot. If I think it'll be longer, I'll let you guys know. It originally was going to be a one-shot, didn't quite work out that way. There would just be too many line breakers and would just look chaotic. 
> 
> I honestly loved writing this chapter and I'm already working on chapter 2. I plan to have this finished, hopefully. Then get back onto my Marcus fanfics. Which Touched by Death, is in line to be updated next. 
> 
> To explain a little bit, I got this idea from where Percy is constantly teased and embarrassed by his younger brothers. What if it had a greater affect than they realized. Since I couldn't find any to read, I decided to make my own. 
> 
> Fair warning: There will be a sex scene at the end of the chapter!!
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**Trials of the Misguided** – Chapter 1 (Something You Never Knew)

Harry Potter wasn't exactly sure what to think at that moment. He knew that he was glad that he wasn't expelled from Hogwarts and his wand wasn't snapped. But the events during the trial had made no sense. And if it wasn't for Dumbledore, he was positive that he could have defended himself. 'Dumbledore,' was a bitter thought in his mind.

The man continued to leave him in the dark and not explain anything. And yet when he's about to be expelled for defending himself, he suddenly comes to his aid. Not to count his apparent orders for his friends not to tell him a bloody thing. So, it was natural that he felt angry. Not to count that as soon as the trial was over, he was the first one out of the door. It just made no bloody sense and he honestly didn't want to go back to that house, even though his godfather was there.

That wasn't to count the trial, even Harry felt that it was a farce. The Minister even tried to pull up his past transgressions, that Harry happily noticed that Madam Bones took down. He was aware of her name, he lost track of how many times Percy mentioned her and her department. So, they couldn't even use his past petty crimes, even though most of them weren't his fault. Even the one that was, the Minister had already cleared up that matter personally in his 3rd year. And it definitely didn't escape his attention that they changed the time and court room on purpose.

Harry definitely wasn't happy on how it all went and what the Ministry was trying to do. Though his curiosity was piped when Dumbledore mentioned that maybe someone inside the Ministry had ordered the attack on him. But he didn't know who, though his first guess would have been the Minister himself. Though it could be anyone, Dementors just didn't wander away from Azkaban without being ordered to.

One of the things that still baffled him, was that Dumbledore had implied that Voldemort was back. He still was clueless on what made Dumbledore start going with that theory. A theory that had started near the end of his fourth year. And apparently the Minister had thought he had been part of it too. Harry frowned, he was still not happy about that and apparently now his name would be dragged around the mud. He growled under his breath, that had been one of the things that did the final split. He had doubted the Headmaster all throughout his years at Hogwarts because of the things he did. But the fact that now his name was involved, and he was the reason that the Ministry tried to expel him. It wasn't a surprise that the Boy-Who-Lived was pissed. For all he cared, he didn't want anything to do with Dumbledore or his stupid order. And he wasn't stupid to know that his 'friends' were probably involved with the old man's plans, which meant they concerned him too. They could all piss off for all he cared.

Then there was another thing, Percy, of all people had decided to not even try to look in his direction. He assumed he would at least give him a reassuring smile or just bloody look at him. He thought he would at least do something, but no, the red-head just kept scribing the trial. It was no doubt something that the Minister had ordered him to do. But that didn't make him any less pissed. Especially of everything that he went through last year. But it hadn't been as bad because at least Percy had been at his side through it all. And now the red-head had basically ignored him, knowing full and well that he was probably panicking internally. It was almost like he didn't exist to him, which made it hurt all the worse.

Harry was so lost in his internal thoughts that he didn't realize that the courtroom had cleared out by then. That the only two people there was himself and Percy, despite that Mr. Weasley was just standing outside the door. No doubt wondering what could be taking Harry Potter so long in the courtroom.

"Harry," the 15-year-old heard a voice behind him.

The small Gryffindor turned around and shot a fiery glare at his boyfriend. "Don't even fucking dare talk to me. Not after the stunt you just—"

Whatever Harry was about to say next was cut off by very warm lips against his own.

Percy had an arm slung around Harry's waist, while the other cradling his head.

Harry leaned into the kiss, almost lost in the feelings before he had the brains to jerk away.

"How dare you!" he growled.

Percy had the nerve to smirk at that. Though granted, Harry's lips looked a lot puffier than normal.

"You have no right after what you just pulled!"

Percy lifted an eyebrow at that, which made Harry start to blush.

"Think for a second, Harry. The Ministry is already trying to go after your name and expel you. Fudge only thinks you're saying exactly what Dumbledore is—"

"But I'm not!" Harry outburst, effectively cutting Percy off.

"Yes, but they don't know that. As far as they are aware, I have cut all ties with my family, which includes you. I can't show any familiarity with you until they are aware," Percy explained.

Harry blinked a few times before letting out a small, "ohh…"

Percy rolled his eyes.

"Then how are they supposed to find out, the Ministry and me aren't on the greatest terms as you saw?" Harry asked.

Percy looked thoughtful for a moment. "There's been some talk going around where Dumbledore can't find a teacher for Defense this year—"

"No surprise there," Harry muttered. "But what does that have to do with the Ministry?"

Percy grinned in amusement at Harry's first comment, "because, if the Headmaster can't find a teacher. The Ministry of Magic will find a suitable one for them."

Harry's lips twitched as his eyes lit up, "so, the Ministry will have a way to interfere and send one of their own."

"Exactly."

"Brilliant. Then I'll be able to inform them that it was all Dumbledore and I had nothing to do with it. I mean… who's crazy enough to believe he's back? But now he has to use my name to do it," Harry grumbled at the end.

Percy frowned, "it does seem a bit unusual, even by Dumbledore standards. If not a bit paranoid to get the wizarding world into a panic. Which seems the worst way to do it. It's almost as if the man's desperate, which is never a good thing. He would be more unpredictable that way."

Harry agreed to Percy's words, it made a lot of sense. He wasn't sure he wanted to face a desperate Dumbledore.

"You find people may not be inclined to believe you. But you will probably have far greater numbers in those that do," Percy thought out loud.

"Which would make sense, nobody in their right mind will want to believe that Voldemort is back. I'm still lost on how Dumbledore made that connection," Harry ranted.

"I doubt the wisest man would know the inner workings of his mind," Percy commented lightly.

Harry snorted, "might have to be a little insane to do that."

Percy made a small laugh to that and Harry took that moment to study his boyfriend. He was wearing one of the traditional wizarding suits. It was a black pinstriped suit with a blue tie, which seemed to bring out his eyes more. His red hair was slicked back to make it look more professional. Harry honestly preferred seeing his red curls that wrapped around his face. He was even wearing his traditional horn-rimmed glasses. He honestly missed him. They hadn't seen each other since the end of Harry's 4th year.

Harry took that moment to look behind him at the black sealed doors, he doubted they would remain closed for long.

Percy immediately took note of Harry's distraction. "What's wrong?"

Harry sighed loudly, "your dad is outside the door. I'm pretty sure he's going to come barging in here and take me back to headquarters…"

"You don't look too happy about that," Percy noted. "Dad isn't as bad as my brothers. Though, I'll admit I'm not the biggest fans of my brothers…"

Harry looked upset at the mention of that, "I'm honestly not a big fan of them either. I hate the way they treat you. It shouldn't matter that you actually care about your grades and career. That's the reason you've gotten so far, and you deserve it."

Percy had a sad smile, "it's nice to know that someone isn't against me."

Harry grinned at him, "you never have to worry about me being against you. Though I can't promise that your brothers won't get cursed."

Percy rolled his eyes, "I doubt it's something they didn't deserve. Though you could always spend the night," he suggested.

Harry's eyes lit up at the prospect, "I won't have to go back to headquarters?"

Percy had a soft smile, "as long as you want to, but—" he cut himself off to look at Harry firmly. "You still have to gather your stuff from headquarters, as I doubt you want anyone to mess with it."

"They're going to make a scene," Harry stated

"Knowing my family, I would be surprised if there wasn't one, love."

"Bloody hell…" Harry cursed. "It won't look suspicious if you follow me, you'll have to apparate me back to your flat?"

Percy didn't look troubled by that, "I can always say that I'm making sure you don't cause any more trouble. It's perfectly plausible and they won't question it."

Percy walked with Harry towards the closed door before it opened for them. Turns out that Harry was right with Mr. Weasley patiently waiting outside the door.

"Harry!" Mr. Weasley greeted the 15-year-old. I was afraid you had made your way back with the crowd. We must be—" that was when the excited man stopped himself.

"Percy."

"Dad," Percy greeted back, though it as slightly emotionless.

"Have you thought about—" Mr. Weasley's sentence was caught off by his son.

"No, dad. I can't, not with them still there. Plus, the Ministry always has eyes and ears."

Arthur looked slightly put out, but he understood. He didn't question his son more on it and started to make his way back to the entrance of the Ministry. Both Harry and Percy following closely behind him.

It wasn't too soon that they came across the presence of the Minister further down the corridor. Though Arthur didn't say a word about his son's continued presence.

"Ahh, Mr. Weasley," Fudged greeted before zooming on towards Percy. "Not consorting with the troubled, are we?"

"Of course not, Minister. I thought it would be best to make sure Mr. Potter didn't cause any more trouble." Percy quickly responded.

The suspicious look turned to approval, "then I won't stop you, Mr. Weasley. I expect to see you in the morning then."

"Of course, Minister. Have a pleasant evening," Percy quickly wrapped up the conversation.

Percy's dad didn't say a word, but the younger Weasley doubted he approved. Percy personally didn't care what his dad thought. He knew how important it was to stay in the Minister's good graces. And he definitely was going to try to work on helping clear Harry's name within the Ministry. He felt that maybe he did care somewhat what his dad thought, but it wasn't like he ever came to his defense when it came to his younger brothers' antics.

Arthur shot his son a questioning look, though he remained silent.

Harry wound up shooting Percy a slight smile, knowing that it was a front.

Before they knew it, they were back at the entrance to the Ministry.

"Might be easiest to take the quickest way back, Harry," Arthur commented. Though he shot a quick glance at his younger son. They were at one of the gates to apparate, thankfully it was one of the more isolated ones.

And so, nobody would notice that Percy Weasley, Junior Assistant to the Minister of Magic, just side apparated with his father and Harry Potter.

So, without Arthur noticing, Percy had grabbed hold of Harry's robes and felt side affects of side-apparition.

Percy barely stumbled, though he had to almost catch Harry from falling over. He wouldn't be surprised if that was Harry's first-time side-apparating.

"Percy," Arthur hissed. "You're not supposed to be here!"

"Then dad, you don't have to worry. Because I'm not going inside," Percy replied coolly.

"Then why are you here, if you don't seem to care about your family?"

"I'm here because Harry asked me to," Percy lifted an eyebrow, daring his dad to challenge him.

Harry placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder, "Mr. Weasley. I know Percy isn't the biggest fan of his younger brothers. I'm not either, they have been cruel and merciless towards him. But I'm not staying here," Harry's voice was calm and firm.

Arthur looked between his son and Harry. "I don't understand…"

"Mr. Weasley, you must understand that this has to stand between us. Nobody can know. Percy can't have his name being involved with mine. They're already trying to smear mine and I'm not going to do that to him. He's got a career and job that he loves, something he worked hard for," Harry explained, though his eyes were hard.

Arthur looked between the both of them and with a wary look, he smiled. "I know Molly would be devastated to know you were here without seeing you. But I can understand why, though I would have loved to have known my son had stolen the heart of Harry Potter," he teased.

It effectively gotten a blush out of both Percy and Harry.

"Dad, I know this isn't the best situation to know about. I do care about you and mum both, but for this. You know it'll have to look like I separated from the family. I honestly don't care what my brothers think," Percy's voice was hard.

"Percy—" Arthur tried to cut in.

"Don't make excuses for them! You know they never cared for me as their older brother. I was always the one they made fun of or pranked. I'm nothing but a joke to them. They never had any love for me. I almost thought you didn't either, never being as good as Bill or Charlie. Always being second or third best," Percy let some of his insecurities show. It was proof on how much his brothers had affected him.

"Percy, don't ever believe that's true. Molly and I never saw you as trying to replace Bill or Charlie. You're our son. You'll never be a disappoint to us," Arthur immediately replied.

Harry had placed his hand inside of Percy's, he knew that this was a huge insecurity for his boyfriend. He had felt disappointed at the time to realize that he had never noticed. There had been several times that he remembered the twins messing with his Prefect and Headboy badges. And he just assumed it was just a part of the teasing and pranks they did. He thought it was just them being brothers, not knowing that they were basically bullying their older brother. They practically tortured their older brother over the years.

"Do I really know that?" Percy bluntly asked.

Arthur looked at his son helplessly before glancing at Harry.

"Don't involve me in this, Mr. Weasley. I already felt guilty enough for not noticing and not being there for Percy when I should have. This is an issue that you need to fix. But I'm not staying here, I refuse to be locked inside a house and surrounded by people who give my boyfriend hell. At Hogwarts I can't avoid it as much. But you need to solve this yourself and if Percy wants to be associated with you. That's fine, but right now, we can't afford that," Harry's words were harsh.

Arthur physically flinched at the words, though he didn't deny them. He felt that he should protest that Dumbledore would want Harry safe, but he felt that he already caused enough damage.

Harry leaned up to kiss Percy softly, "I'll be back in a bit."

* * *

Harry and Arthur left Percy by the gates while they made their way inside Grimmauld Place. Arthur shot a quick glance at Harry once they made it inside. The older man frowned when Harry shot him a quick glare.

The Gryffindor didn't hesitate to make his way quietly up the stairs. He wanted to get his stuff and make it back outside as fast as possible, without waking Sirius' mother's portrait, if possible.

Ron was inside their shared room when Harry closed the door.

"Hey Harry, how the trial go?"

"Fine," Harry answered as he glanced around and grabbed all his clothes. He quickly shoved them all into his trunk.

Ron looked at Harry weird, "so… you're not expelled."

Harry sighed, "No, I'm not expelled. Dumbledore showed up and got the Minister to actually let me talk."

Ron stayed silent, "are you going somewhere, mate?"

Harry had been double checking he had everything, including the Marauder's Map and his Invisibility Cloak. He kept his wand in his right hand. "Yeah, out."

"Dumbledore says we can't go anywhere," the red-head protested.

"Well, I'm not staying here and being a prisoner in this house like Sirius till the day I leave for Hogwarts," Harry snapped out.

"Where else are you going to go!" Ron bit out.

"Let's see… how about your brother's!" Harry snapped out in his anger. He wanted to regret it, but he didn't. Its not like if it got out, anyone would believe him. Even the Minister saw that Percy was doing his civic duty and make sure troublemakers didn't cause a scene in the Ministry.

"Why the bloody hell would you go with him! He's a bloody traitor!" Ron yelled.

Harry's eyes were filled with rage at the point. Though he didn't even notice the twins popping in.

"Couldn't help," Fred started.

"but hear your yelling," George finished.

"Don't even dare start," Harry hissed.

"Harry's staying with the apparent traitor," Ron filled in for his brothers.

Harry's eyes narrowed, "and what makes you think I want them to know."

Ron looked at Harry in fright for a moment, his friend's voice was dangerously low. Why would Harry be defensive of his idiot brother?

"Ohhh… Ickle Percyikins," Fred taunted.

"He's just a pansy," George commented.

"Too afraid of breaking a nail," Fred continued.

Harry tightened his grip on his wand as soon as he heard George's comment. "Don't you either say a fucking word against him if you know what's good for you!"

Both twins looked shocked.

"Calm down, Harry. It's not like it isn't true," Fred tried to say.

"Then I have nothing more to say to either of you. Though I would think about where he's never said a cruel word about you wanting to create pranks and yet your entire family has given him hell. I wonder why he doesn't want anything to do with you," Harry had an evil smile on his lips. And if he happened to curse the two red-heads, well that was up to them to find out. One thing was for sure, they wouldn't be able to breathe a word about that conversation.

It didn't take long for Harry to make his way back outside of Grimmauld Place. He was glad he didn't run into any of the Order members or Weasleys in general. Because if he did, he knew there wouldn't be any niceties exchanged. He was too much in a pissed off mood and he just wanted out.

"They piss you off that bad," Percy remarked lightly when he saw his boyfriend's expression.

"You could say that…" Harry growled.

It piped Percy's curiosity, but he knew this was no place to be having a conversation. "Grab my arm," he commanded.

Harry didn't hesitate, he grasped Percy's arm. And not a second later did Percy disapparate, to a location only the two of them knew about.

* * *

Harry didn't stumble as much as the first time, but he looked ahead at the house down the stone path. It was a small two-story cottage. It had been one of the properties from the Peverell line and held several wards and charms. Harry wouldn't be surprised if the wards and charms had been crafted and set by the Goblins. And that said a lot since they were still standing and strong as ever. One of them was a preserving charm, so the house would never deteriorate as each century passed. Harry had specifically chosen it because nobody knew that he was descended from the Peverell's and Salazar Slytherin himself. He definitely didn't want to chose a house that was one of the properties from the Blacks or Potter. There was always a risk that his godfather would know of it and that wasn't a risk he was willing to take. Though he doubted that Sirius would be able to gain access to any Potter properties, but the risk was too high to chance. The Black properties were out of question for obvious reasons. He did find it slightly strange that he had always used a portkey to this property, never by apparition.

The exterior of the house was a tan stone texture with navy or black colored roof. Harry was never sure of the color, some days he swore it was one color and the next another. If you walked down the path, you could see five windows. Three of them were on the second level, while the other two were on the first. The location was very isolated, and part of the wards were designed to keep others out. Muggles, Wizards, and Witches alike could not enter or see the property. You had to be keyed into the property in order to know it was there. Harry wondered if it was under a Fidelius Charm, if not, he wanted to place it on the property. But that would be a question for his Account Manager at Gringotts. But for now, he was happy that nobody would know where he and Percy was. And nobody could claim they saw Percy Weasley willingly associating with Harry Potter.

Even with the chance that Dumbledore or the order found out where he was. They wouldn't be able to take him. The best they could do was wait outside the wards until Harry left the safety of them. The property had the strictest blood wards he had ever seen, though that wasn't saying much. He had spoken to the Account Manager over his Peverell Accounts about it. And from what the Head Goblin had said, you had to have Peverell blood in order to gain access to the property. And only the Lord or Heir could add members he deemed worthy, access. Which basically meant he had to add their blood to the property.

Harry honestly doubted that they would be able to track him. The wards were designed to cancel out any trackers, making them useless and impractical. It was part of the reason he chose the property and besides the wards were ancient. He doubted that even Dumbledore had the power nor ability to bypass them.

Then there was the interior of the house itself. When you walked in, you would immediately see a banister that headed towards the second level. The kitchen was located to the right and held both magical and muggle related appliances. Percy was very aware that Harry liked to cook the magical and muggle way. And then there was the living and sitting room to the left. The sitting area was the most frequented of the house, since it held Percy's personal collection of books. Harry could recall several times that he would catch Percy reading, course it wasn't in that very house. There would be a lot of times that either Harry would try to distract him or would just watch and study him. It was hard to believe they had been dating for about a year now.

The last part of the house were the bedrooms, which were located up on the second level. There were two guest bedrooms and they had decided on sharing the Master Bedroom. Not to count that Percy had decided to turn one of the guest bedrooms into a personal office. Though the bathrooms were on both floors. Two of them were located on the ground floor. There was a bathroom connected to the Master Bedroom upstairs. And then a shared bathroom was on the other end of the hallway.

* * *

Harry never noticed when Percy had shrunken his luggage, all he knew he was being dragged inside their house and into the sitting area. He imagined that the older Gryffindor had shrunken it before they had apparated.

Immediately the younger Gryffindor felt relaxed, he never felt like he had to pretend around Percy.

Percy took that moment to unshrink Harry's trunk and leave it in the corner of the room. They would take it upstairs later. He took that moment to seat them both on the couch.

There were two couches in the room, surrounded by several lounging chairs. The room wasn't red and gold like in Gryffindor Tower. Percy and Harry decided to keep it neutral colors. This room had been silver and brown.

Percy had Harry cuddled close to him, his back against his chest. He was leaned back on the couch comfortably as his chin touched Harry's shoulder.

"You going to tell me what pissed you off so bad back at Headquarters?"

"You're not going to like it," Harry muttered, enjoying the warmth his boyfriend provided.

"Not surprising when it concerns my brothers," Percy stated bluntly.

"It didn't start off too badly until I saw that Ron was still in the room, Harry started.

"No doubt waiting for you to get back from the trial."

"Yeah… he kept asking what happened. He just knows I'm not expelled, and I have Dumbledore to thank for that," Harry grumbled.

"Despite that Dumbledore is the reason this mess started," Percy brought up.

"Exactly. So, a fight started, and I may have said I was coming back with you…" Harry's voice became uncertain.

Percy's body suddenly stiffened.

"It's not a big deal," Harry tried to explain.

"It is if they start spreading this to the rest of the Order where you're at and then the Ministry will know," Percy snapped. "I fail to see where this isn't a big deal!"

"Easy, a handy tongue-binding charm," Harry brought up.

Percy noticeably relaxed, "a charm that I taught you."

Percy couldn't see the grin on Harry's face, but he knew it was there. "You're more trouble than your worth," he teased.

Harry just made a small humming noise, not disagreeing with the statement. "But you love me anyways."

"That I do, my little lion" he whispered softly as he carded his fingers through Harry's hair.

"They think you're a traitor. Though Fred and George called you a pansy," Harry voice was barely audible. He honestly rather not be the person to tell Percy this, but he deserved to know.

Percy tightened his hold on Harry. He had taken a sharp intake of air before remembering to slowly exhale. His hand had paused in Harry's hair before slowly resuming. "I honestly shouldn't be surprised, although it hurts since that came from my own brothers. Least I know what they truly think of me."

Harry thought Percy's voice seemed dejected. It made him hate his brothers even more. Percy had done everything for his family, but the moment he starts thinking about his career… They throw him away like yesterday's trash. That was even before Percy had turned on his family, though Harry understood exactly why. Those thoughts in mind, Harry let his arm wrap around Percy's waist.

* * *

Harry hadn't been surprised that later that night when his back unexpectedly met the wall. He was currently in their shared bedroom. The walls were a dark ebony outlined with more bookcases and a King-sized bed in the center of the room.

Percy had decided to have him walk backwards into their bedroom. Harry hadn't minded one bit and grinned when he could go no further. Percy's eyes were full of lust as he gazed as his boyfriend and Harry was no better.

"I missed this," Harry growled before bringing Percy into a deep kiss.

Percy didn't say a thing, too occupied with Harry's lips. "You think you're not the only one?" Percy finally breathed.

"Definitely not the only one," Harry smiled against his boyfriend's lips. He then buried his head into Percy's shoulder when someone decided to shift their leg. He let out a low moan.

Percy had gotten between Harry's legs and innocently shifted his leg further into his hardening cock.

Harry's face was noticeably flushed as he let out a small gasp. That had been before Percy heard a low moan in his ear. His grinned in satisfaction, it had been far too long. The red-head dipped a hand just under Harry's jumper and felt his heated skin.

Harry leaned into the touch as Percy's hand wandered up his back. Almost bringing the two of them closer. And if Harry happened to grind his cock against Percy's leg, then it wasn't his fault.

Percy used that moment to join them in a searing kiss, taking control of his lips and tasting as much as he could.

When Harry could breath again, he panted one word. "Bed."

Percy briefly nodded before he had Harry turn around as the younger Gryffindor walked backwards towards their shared bed. He left out a small 'oof' of surprise when he fell back on the bed. The older Gryffindor didn't hesitate to climb on the bed and lay back against the pillows. Effectively letting Harry climb over him and kiss him once more.

Harry settle down on Percy's hips before kissing him. They let themselves be lost in the kiss for a few moments before Percy let his hands travel and settle on his boyfriend's hips. Their tongues wrapped around each other as the kiss grew more frantic. Harry finally had to break the kiss to murmur, "you're wearing too much clothes…"

Percy let out a breathy laugh, "as are you, my love."

Harry's eyes were glowing with humor as he let Percy's hands dip beneath his jumper once more. Though this time, he had pulled it over his head. Percy licked his lips at seeing Harry's nipples hardened. Not touching his trousers, Percy leaned forward and captured one between his lips.

Harry's eyes went wide as he threw his head back, softly moaning. He felt his back arch slightly as his hands grasped the sheets. The touch felt amazing and they hadn't even torn all their clothes off yet.

That was when Percy backed off, effectively getting a groan from the male in front of him. He pecked the Gryffindor's lips, "more to come, my love. Just be patient."

Percy just laughed as the nasty look Harry shot him.

Harry took that moment to press his hand firmly against Percy's erection. His eyes were daring as Percy went from laughing to choking back a moan. "Two can play at that game, Perce."

Percy's eyes narrowed before letting his hands wander to Harry's trousers and stripped them and his boxers off.

Harry felt a slight blush as he felt Percy's eyes roam his body appreciatively. He didn't doubt there was a look of hunger in his blue eyes. That's when he let his own hands wander to his boyfriend's body.

Percy had already shed off his jacket and tie earlier, so it was just a matter of Harry unbuttoning the complex shirt and sliding it off the red-head. And then moving to his trousers and boxers and flinging them across the room. Percy's hair was a mess, no longer slick back from earlier. But as soon as Percy's boxers were discarded, his erection sprang up, fully hard.

Harry took that moment to bring Percy into another kiss, while grinding their cocks together. There were twin groans between their lips. It sent pleasurable waves through Harry, but he forced himself to back off slightly. Using that moment to whisper in Percy's ear, "I need you."

Percy let a smirk grace his lips before flipping their positions.

Harry let out a high yelp, not expecting the sudden change. He felt his back meet the pillows, where Percy was just moments before.

Percy let his hand wrap around his boyfriend as he slowly stroked him a few times.

Harry felt his toes slightly curl as he softly panted. "Stop teasing me," he gasped.

Percy had a wicked gleam in his eyes as he took his hand away. "Should I be offended Harry? That doesn't sound like me," his tone was practically playful.

"Bloody hell Percy! Quit teasing! I'm fucking horny!" Harry snapped.

Percy let out a soft laugh, though he let his hands trail over Harry's thighs. He slowly spread Harry's legs so he could get a good view. Letting a finger trace over his boyfriend's entrance.

Harry let out a low groan.

Percy glanced to the side table where his wand was. He grabbed it quickly, casting a self-preparation spell. When he heard the soft moan, he knew that Harry felt it from inside him. It was faster than preparing the muggle way. Though he still tested to see if Harry was prepped enough. He eased a finger in and felt no resistance, he soon added a second and eventually third. He spread his fingers, making sure to give Harry the least pain possible. There was no way he was going to cause him pain after months of not seeing each other. He didn't count letters.

Harry could feel the slight burn once Percy added the second and third finger. It was slightly uncomfortable, but he knew he was going to get something bigger and a lot better. So, the slight pain didn't bother him so much. He just wished Percy would stop teasing him and finally fuck him.

"Percy," Harry finally whined.

Percy's eyes looked at him in affection while muttering, "you little minx… I swear you'll be the end of me."

Harry gave a cheeky grin before his mouth gapped open.

Percy had used that moment to cast a lubing spell on himself and lined himself up to Harry's entrance. He slowly pushed himself inside Harry until he could go no further.

"Oh my god…" Harry panted. "Fucking move."

"Demanding are we, today?" Percy teased as he almost pulled out before slamming back in.

Harry didn't have any room for a response, because he was crying out in pleasure. His hips were arching up as Percy moved faster in him. Though there was a lot of cursing in pleasure as Percy set a rhythm.

The thrusts were hard, almost landing on Harry's prostate every time. This was about bringing both of them pleasure and comfort. There would time later for making love at a slower and embracing pace.

"Ohh… fuck," Harry moaned out. "Harder."

Percy had difficulty in holding back, so not to go too hard. But once Harry had said those words, he didn't leave any restraint.

Harry's hands were clenching the bed sheets, his eyes closed in pleasured bliss. Percy was hitting every pleasurable button he had. And he honestly wished it never ended, but he could feel himself getting closer.

"Perce… gonna—" Harry never finished his statement. Because in that next moment he was crying out as he released over his own stomach.

It wasn't long that Percy was falling after Harry, because he let out a loud groan before coating his insides. Percy had to take a moment to breath before pulling out. Some of his release had started to leak out so, he figured he could vanish the mess in a moment. He was still trying to get his breath back. That had been more intense than normal, which made sense since they haven't had sex in several months.

"I'm never going that long again…" Harry vowed.

Percy let out a small laugh before vanishing the mess that covered their bed. "Agreed…"

That being said, Percy had Harry cuddled to his chest. Letting their post-orgasmic bliss drift them to sleep.


	2. Expect the Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there will be a few lines that are in italics and underlined. That is conversation between Harry and Percy. 
> 
> This is definitely my biggest chapter I've ever... written. So, I really hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I loved writing it
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**Trials of the Misguided – Chapter 2 (Expect the Unexpected)**

The stay at Harry's ancestral home felt really short to him. Of course, the stay there was under a month. Since his trial had been on August 12th and he had to leave for Hogwarts on September 1st. Though every morning Percy would head to work and be back in the evenings. And there were a lot of days they would cuddle together and just talk. Some of it was about the events from last year. Other times it would be about Percy's day at work. Then, there were a lot of times they would have sex to make up for the time lost. Because it was very evident, they wouldn't be seeing each other for a while. Percy still had a job to do and Harry had to attend his fifth year at Hogwarts.

But for the last few weeks, they would chat about what was happening in the Ministry. Of course, conversation was solely of where the Ministry was trying to ruin Harry and Dumbledore's name and by extension, reputation. Some of the Headmaster's titles had already been revoked because of what he had claimed. Despite, Percy's close position to the Minister of Magic, he had no idea who the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor would be. It was a fact that annoyed the red-headed Weasley to no end.

Percy had a feeling that the information wouldn't be leaked out until September 1st.

Harry honestly didn't dare to go outside the wards until September. He knew that Dumbledore and the Order would probably be in a panic on where he disappeared to. Its not like Percy's younger siblings could have said anything. They could only say that he was gone, but not who he had gone with. The small Gryffindor wondered if Mr. Weasley noticed he had the same restriction. Though he would have guessed that the man just wouldn't breath a word. Though he may say he knew that Harry was gone, but not where to.

And once Harry probably stepped out of those wards, they probably would find him and try to force him back to Headquarters. And he refused to let that happen. So, he just stayed within the wards until September. He had to go to Kings Cross Station to board the Hogwarts Express anyways. No point in trying to risk fate any more than he already was.

* * *

Harry didn't have Percy apparate him to the Kings Cross, he couldn't afford to let his boyfriend do that. As they still had to remain the cover that Percy wanted nothing to do with his family and Harry Potter. So, Percy brought up that he could always just use the Floo network. He wouldn't even have to go through the barrier. They had a private Floo connection set up in their home and it would come out by one of the fireplaces after you passed the barrier.

Harry was shocked when he heard that, though he briefly remembered passing by them. But since it was never brought up, he never thought about it. And honestly it should have been one of his first thoughts. And it was much better than having increased the chance of running into the Order and any of the less pleasant Weasleys.

That brought Harry to where he was now, near the fireplace about to use the Floo Network. You could use it to go somewhere, but it was closed to any outside sources.

"Keep a steady eye out, Hogwarts won't be the same as you're used to," Percy warned.

Harry smiled, "I'll watch my back, don't you worry. Let me know if anything is going on. I feel I'm really going to need those letters this year."

Percy could hear the worry in Harry's voice. He leaned in to gently peck his lips. "Of course, love. You may not be able to trust your old friends, but I'm sure that someone still sees just Harry."

Harry blushed at the pet name, though his eyes were determined. "Maybe even convince some that I'm not just some lunatic that the Daily Prophet is making me out to be."

Percy's eyes narrowed at that, he still wasn't happy what the Ministry was doing. But it wasn't like he could tell them any different. He would have to get the rumor spread around and try to get some of the more well-known members to doubt what they were told. Maybe even the reporters at the Daily Prophet as well.

"Don't worry, I'll be on my best behavior," Harry replied cheekily.

Percy merely raised an eyebrow, "I don't believe you and best behavior should be in the same sentence."

Harry snorted, "you're probably right."

"Always am, now get going. You don't want to miss the train… again," Percy brought up.

Harry grumbled under his breath, "not like that was my fault."

"Clearly…"

Harry used that moment to pull Percy into a deep kiss, that had quite a bit of tongue involved. When he pulled back his lips were puffed up and used that moment to grab his stuff. Then he was in the Fireplace shouting his destination.

Percy had to blink and stare from where Harry had disappeared. He honestly should have expected Harry to pull a stunt like that. The red-head rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "he's going to be the death of me someday."

* * *

When Harry got on the train, he originally wanted to find an empty compartment. He had to eventually throw that idea out, because it was be easier for others to find him if he was an empty one. And he had planned on trying to hide and avoid talking to Hermione and the younger Weasleys.

The Gryffindor wasn't sure how much luck was on his side, but he eventually saw Neville while he was passing by the compartments. He always remembered Neville being really shy, so he thought he wouldn't be as bad as some of the others. And the fact he had kept him company a lot last year. Though he wondered if he believed the lies that the Daily Prophet was saying. Or really the lies that Dumbledore was saying about him.

"Hey Neville," Harry smiled as he slid the compartment door open.

Neville jerked his head towards who spoke. There was a look of confusion on his face before it was gone. "Hey Harry, how was your summer?"

"Pretty good, do you mind if I grab the window seat. Less chance I'll get spotted," Harry requested.

Neville let out a small laugh before scooting over. "Pretty sure they've been by already. But I don't think they'll stop by again. But I don't blame you for wanting to avoid them.

Harry gave a grateful smile before sliding his trunk on the rack above their head. He quickly took a seat beside Neville.

There was no conversation brought up about what Dumbledore claimed the prior year. There was mainly talk about the summer and what professor they would have this year. Something Percy didn't even know about yet. Harry did let Neville know that it's probably someone from the Ministry since Dumbledore never found anyone. There was some discussion of why Hermione and Ron were probably looking for him. Neville had never been a fan of them, they seemed too demanding and pushy for his liking. Harry did admit he had stayed with a friend since Dumbledore wanted to lock him away in one their houses. Neville immediately understood what he meant by that, after all his parents had been in the Order.

Luna Lovegood eventually joined them and studied them both for a moment. There was light conversation. Harry did find her a little odd, especially when she went to read some magazine upside down. But he didn't mind her company and he doubted she'd run to inform Ron and Hermione where he was at.

Harry stayed with them when riding the carriages up to Hogwarts. He knew he couldn't hide from them for very long, especially at the feast. He still tried though. He took a seat right beside Neville and Dean. Dean had given him a calculating look but didn't say anything. Harry was pretty sure the conversation about Dumbledore would have to come up very soon. Seamus was seated in front of Dean and merely just raised an eyebrow at the seating. Though he didn't look very happy at seeing Harry.

Harry let a frown show as he looked down at his food, he should have known this was going to happen. Hopefully he could clear some stuff up with them later. He did let out a small groan when he saw who decided to sit in front of him.

The small Gryffindor got some strange looks from Dean and Seamus for that. Since it had been Hermione that tried to sit down across the table from him. Harry honestly didn't care at that moment, so he decided to ignore her. Knowing that she would wind up giving up eventually. He decided to turn to Neville and talk to him quietly.

It was Neville's raised question on who was the witch dressed in pink at the Head Table that diverted his attention. Harry glanced up at the table to see who he was talking about.

"She's the Senior Undersecretary for the Minister," Harry explained. "She was at my Hearing," he further explained. He had immediately recognized her and the fact that Percy was responsible for reporting to her and the Minister of Magic.

Neville nodded silently. He like Harry, had assumed that maybe an auror would be placed as the Defense professor.

Harry looked out of the corner of his eyes to see that Hermione was fuming. No doubt the girl was irritated at him ignoring her and all her inquisitive questions.

The conversation was soon cut short as they saw the woman interrupt Dumbledore's speech. Harry found a bit amusing to see the old man caught so off guard. But he did catch the gist of her words. This was the Ministry's way of interfering within Hogwarts.

It wasn't soon after that, that it was time to follow the Prefects back to the dormitories. Harry sighed, no doubt he would have someone try to corner him in the Common Room. Harry quickly followed after Neville, who gave him a look of sympathy. Even Neville seemed to catch on what was about to happen.

And true to form, Harry felt his arm being jerked into one of the corners of the room. He could already feel his temper rising. He pulled his arm out of her grip and glared at her.

The motion seemed to have caught her off guard and took a tiny step back.

"Harry, we've been looking for you everywhere," Hermione stated.

"I know, obviously I've been avoiding you," Harry said with a glower.

Hermione blinked confused.

"But that didn't doesn't answer why you disappeared. Why haven't you been answering any of my owls?!" Hermione tone was now demanding.

"First of all, don't ever drag me again!" he hissed. "And why should I answer you? It's none of your business where I disappear off to. I'm here aren't I? And besides I wouldn't get any of your owls anyways, I had an owl ward placed on my home," Harry snapped.

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "That's exactly the point! How could you have been so irresponsible to leave Headquarters. Putting yourself in danger and consorting with who knows who! And putting yourself in danger now that You-Know-Who's back!" Hermione retorted.

"I honestly don't give a fuck what you have to say. And being irresponsible, hardly. I was safe enough that you couldn't find me, could you?" Harry taunted. "And the person I was with, they were more safe to be around than your lot! Though I see you've been following Dumbledore's words. I have yet to see proof of him being back."

Hermione was openly gapping at Harry. She looked almost hurt by his words. Though she didn't say anything about that Harry was right. Several of the Order had expressed frustration that he couldn't find Harry no matter how hard they tried. But the real statement made her flinch back, what did Harry mean that he didn't think You-Know-Who was back? Dumbledore had said that Harry had seen him personally.

Harry turned his back on her, though before leaving he commented. "Oh, and Granger, don't ever think about grabbing or talking to me again. From my point of view, you're not my friend. You can thank your behavior from last year and just now for that."

Hermione slumped at Harry's words, her eyes tearing up. She knew she had messed up when she didn't take his side during the tournament. And it seems like she had driven the final nail into their fragile friendship. She refused to let her tears fall as she watched Harry walk away from her. He didn't even give her a back glance, though she expected him to give her one last glare. She watched as he went up the stairs to his dorm.

* * *

Harry braced himself for another conversation as he pushed the door open to the fifth-year dorm.

Neville was sitting on his bed, chewing his lip as he kept glancing between Dean and Seamus.

Both Seamus and Dean were pacing back and forth in the dorm, aiming occasional glances at the door.

Once Harry walked inside the dorm, he had Seamus and Dean's eyes on him. There was a silent relief that Ron wasn't in the dorm yet. How long that would last, he didn't know.

Trying to make light of the intensity of the room. Harry thought the best way was to ask about how their summers went.

It didn't help loosen the intensity of the room, but it brought the conversation they needed to have. And like Harry expected, the increased tension was because of Dumbledore and his meddling.

"Well… then it's a good thing I have no idea what Dumbledore has been going on about," Harry commented lightly.

Seamus and Dean when slack jaw at that moment. It took a minute or two for Seamus to phrase his next question.

"So, you didn't see You-Know-Who return?" Seamus' was still in shock.

Harry looked taken back. "Bloody hell! Why does people keep thinking I saw him? Hermione even thought so! I didn't," Harry ranted as he ran his hands through his hair. "I grabbed the cup in the maze and next thing I knew, I'm waking up in the Hospital Wing."

Harry met three stunned looks.

"Then, why were you in the hospital wing?" Dean asked.

"Blast-Ended Skrewts and Acromantula," Harry offered with a grin.

The three other Gryffindors winced at that. Hagrid's creatures were known to be nasty and sometimes deadly.

"So, you don't think he's back?" Neville finally asked. It had been a question that he refrained from asking earlier. Thinking back on it, he should have asked.

"Of course not. If he was, there would be raids going on. But there's not," Harry said firmly.

"Then why is Dumbledore saying—" Dean started to ask.

"There… you said it. Why does Dumbledore do anything? Did you ever recall me ever saying that he was back?" Harry asked, his eyes piercing.

Harry watched as Neville, Seamus, and Dean shook their head.

"There's your answer. Which is why I'm still pissed about it. He's dragging my name through the mud. Which is also why I'm not happy that the Ministry tried to expel me—" Harry voice was soon cut off.

"Why would the Ministry try to expel you though?" Seamus asked.

"My name is tied with Dumbledore. He's saying that Voldemort is back and that I'm the one who saw him. Even if he was, I can see the Ministry doing everything possible to not believe it. And if it means getting me out of the way and snapping my wand, they'd probably do it," Harry explained, though he still wasn't happy about that fact.

"Well… whatever happens, we'll have your back, mate," Seamus offered.

Harry grinned, "thanks guys. That means a lot."

"I'll even write to my mum about it," Seamus said.

"So, what was Granger's deal anyways, earlier?" Dean suddenly asked.

Harry laughed at that. "I was supposed to be at some safehouse of Dumbledore's. So, after my hearing, I wanted out, I wasn't going to be kept a prisoner there. So, I packed my stuff and left."

Dean and Seamus' eyes went wide.

"Where did you go?" Neville asked.

"Stayed with a friend. Dumbledore and his group were never able to find me anyways," Harry's eyes shined with mirth.

Seamus and Dean had fallen to the floor, laughing. They were no doubt imagining what type of reactions the 'order' had when he conveniently disappeared.

"That still doesn't explain what Hermione wanted," Neville said, though he was snickering.

"Oh, she wanted to know where I went off to and tried to lecture me about being irresponsible," Harry shrugged. "I told her that I wanted nothing to do with her and that she hadn't been a friend to me since 3rd year. And that it was none of her business anyways where I go off to."

Dean whistled, "I bet she didn't like that."

"Probably not, but I don't really care. She's gotten really insufferable over the years. And I have no interest in having people pretend to be my friends," Harry explained.

"He's not wrong, Granger has been getting more of a superior attitude and that she knows best. It's honestly starting to get annoying," Dean commented.

"You're not just talking about Hermione, are you?" Neville asked quietly.

Harry nodded his head.

"Ron?" Seamus asked.

Harry gave a slight nod.

"I noticed that his behavior was really different last year. But I assumed that was him just being jealous," Dean commented.

"Jealous that I could die or jealous that 'Harry Potter' had once again got the spotlight," Harry voice was snarky.

The room was quiet for a moment. The others hadn't realized where maybe Ron had gotten his jealousy from. And what Harry said was making sense, the red-head had always been jealous of Harry's fortune and fame.

"What about that red-headed bloke you were with all last year," Neville asked, effectively changing the subject.

Harry actually blushed at that. The small Gryffindor should have known that Neville would have picked up on that. He hung out with Neville majority of last year, he was bound to notice something.

Seamus and Dean had a curious light to their eyes. They wanted to hear about this.

"I don't think he was in any of the houses, he was never wearing any Hogwarts robes," Neville brought up. He didn't miss where Harry's face was noticeably redder.

"You wouldn't, he graduated in my 3rd year," Harry smiled softly.

"Lucky dog," Seamus remarked, cluing in on why Harry may have been with him.

"Wait a minute… you're not talking about Percy, are you?" Dean suddenly asked.

Harry gaped at Dean. "How could you possibly have known that?"

Dean laughed, "it's not hard to miss when he was there instead of Crouch. Plus, I actually liked Percy. He actually cared about the students and wasn't afraid to lecture the twins when their pranks got out of hand."

Harry looked thoughtful at Dean's words.

"There's more to just the twins always pranking him, isn't there?" Neville hesitantly asked.

Harry sighed sadly and nodded.

"Knew there was a reason why I didn't like them," Neville muttered.

Harry jerked his head up to look at Neville in shock.

Neville shrugged, "he always looked down every time they would pull a prank on him. Not to count I had overheard Ron talking about where the twins tried to shut him in a pyramid in 3rd year."

Harry bit his lip, "nobody ever told me that…"

Dean and Seamus gave Harry a look of pity. They didn't think it needed to be said why the red-head had cut ties with his family. Because they knew that Harry would be included by extension. It was kind of bluntly obvious that they had dated. So, they didn't dare to ask how Harry felt with Percy cutting ties with him. There were just some things that you didn't ask. And this was one of them.

That was the moment when Ron had decided to walk into the dorm.

Harry had turned his back and went about getting ready for bed. It was clear that the conversation was over.

Harry never saw that Ron had scowled and was muttering under his breath. But Neville, Seamus, and Dean certainly did. There was a wondering thought if Granger told him what happened. They exchanged a quick look and decided to get ready for bed as well. One thing was definitely clear, this was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

True to form, Seamus wrote a letter back to his mum. She wasn't happy on what the headmaster was doing. Especially using the name of a 15-year-old child. But it was already creating a shift within the Daily Prophet.

It was bluntly obvious within the first month that Harry Potter was not talking to one, Hermione Granger and one, Ronald Weasley.

And so, there were a lot of rumors going about within the entire school. None of them even cutting close to the truth.

Harry didn't notice it, but the separation between him and Ron and Hermione had caught Madam Umbridge off guard. She had been told countless of times where those three were always together. So, it baffled the woman. She had even questioned several students about the odd behavior, and they were just as lost. Though she still wanted to assign him detention. She honestly had expected for him to outburst in his class. But there hadn't been one single incident. And so, she never got to assign him detention. It irked the woman. Though she couldn't help being curious, there had been several counts where members of the Ministry were saying it was all Dumbledore. That Dumbledore was the one was saying He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was back. It definitely something she needed to report back to Cornelius.

Because if Potter had nothing to do with Dumbledore's lies. Then maybe she felt a slight sense of guilt of sending those Dementors after him. She wasn't sure if she was to believe that maybe Potter was just another pawn to Dumbledore's schemes. There still too many unknowns, though she felt a sense of pleasure of having that nasty little mudblood in detention. It was obvious the girl didn't know her place. How dare she question her authority, but she knew it wouldn't long for her to learn her lesson.

* * *

Harry was walking with a bounce in his step. He was pleased that within a few months, most everyone believed it was all Dumbledore not him. Percy had already sent him a note that several key members at the Ministry believed Harry. The doubt had been there on how ludicrous it was that a mere boy of 14 had witnessed the return of a certain Dark Lord. And now it was taking hold. The public already believed that Dumbledore was a crazy old coot. So, it was more believable for them that Dumbledore had made the whole thing up. That the man used Harry's name, so they would believe him.

It was already December and Harry couldn't wait for Yule break. Both Ron and Hermione had given up on talking to him. Though Ron had never made much of an effort. No doubt the younger red-head was furious that Harry had placed two curses on him. One of which, was that he couldn't say where Harry stayed or rather who he stayed with. That never stopped him from saying how much his brother was a traitor. Ron may have gotten cursed more for that one.

And the fact, Harry knew that everything that Ron ate would be tasteless in his mouth for a good month or two. But Harry didn't miss the glares that Ron would shoot at him every chance he got. Harry honestly could care less what Ron thought of him.

The twins didn't even dare approach him. Though Harry did wonder if they gave any thought to his words. Knowing them, they just brushed the words away. Though Harry had to wonder if that might have been because he would have cursed them for what they did to Percy two years ago. He couldn't believe that nobody ever told him. He knew that Percy would never tell him. He probably thought he was pathetic for letting his younger brothers trap him in a pyramid. That or his boyfriend was ashamed or embarrassed for letting it happened and so he rather just forget about it. It left a rather sour taste in his mouth, and he wished he could visit Percy and talk to him about it. But there was no way he was going to send a letter to ask about it.

Harry did find it amusing that Dumbledore had tried summoning him to his office. Not that they really spoke much to each other that time. Harry had bluntly told him that since he wants to keep his secrets, then he wasn't going to share his own. And so, Harry had become very tight lipped when Dumbledore tried to question where he went that summer. The Gryffindor basically ignored the Headmaster and refused to answer any of his questions. Harry knew that his behavior was making the man mad, which was the entire point. Dumbledore finally sent him out when he realized that Harry wasn't going to say another word to him. And the fact that he refused to meet the man's eyes. That had been a few weeks in the school year.

He did find Madam Umbridge slightly odd. He knew that she must have slowly climbed to the position she had. It was clear that she and the Ministry was afraid Hogwarts would start arming themselves and overthrow the Ministry. Harry frowned, Minister Fudge was definitely one paranoid wizard. Though it was obvious that Madam Umbridge was obsessed with rules. Or rather obsessed that people must follow her every order. He honestly didn't care, he only had to survive less than a year under her eye. That wasn't even counting her new position, courtesy of the Ministry. The woman had been appointed the High Inquisitor and had been overlooking his classes. He usually didn't pay any mind to her, it was obvious that her presence annoyed his other professors.

Harry had found it was obvious that she was expecting him to lash out since day one. Or least say something about that Lord Voldemort had returned. He resisted snorting at the thought, as if… No point in trying to annoy the woman when she was already looking for a reason to punish him. He did promise Percy that he would keep his guard after all. Though it was annoying that she was making them read from a bloody book.

That was when he actually was caught off guard.

"Mr. Potter, I need to speak with you for a moment after class."

Harry had to blink a few times to make sure he heard that correctly. His ears were definitely not playing tricks on him. But he had no idea what his professor would want to talk to him about. "Of course, Professor Umbridge."

Seamus, Neville, and Dean cast a concerned look at him. But otherwise, didn't say a word.

But as soon as class ended, Harry patiently waited for everyone to head out of the classroom.

"We'll see you in the Common Room later," Dean whispered to Harry.

Harry just nodded his head and waved at them. He slowly made his way to Umbridge's desk.

"Mr. Potter, I'm glad you could spare a moment," Umbridge fakely greeted.

"Of course, professor. What did you wish to talk to me about?"

"I just need to clear up a rumor, for the sake of the Ministry, you understand."

Harry nodded.

"You won't be punished as long as you're truthful. Have you been making allegations about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Umbridge went straight to the point.

"Of course, not Professor!" Harry instantly replied.

She made a small humming sound. "Why do you think that students have been saying you have?"

"I don't know. I know Dumbledore has been making claims since last year," Harry offered.

Umbridge's eyes widened a fraction, her previous suspicions were slowly being confirmed.

"So, you never claimed that he was back?"

"Of course not! Why would anyone think that I would?" Harry's eyes were frantic.

Umbridge made a sound of approval, "that I'm still working on finding out. So, you believe that Dumbledore is just using your name?"

Harry nodded, "he has to be. All my old friends are saying the same thing. But they're saying that I'm the one that said it. But I never have."

"Old friends, you say?" the toad like professor raised an eyebrow. "That wouldn't be Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley, would it?"

Harry nodded, "yes, Ma'am. Hermione had even cornered me the first night. I had told her I never anything like that. Though she said that Dumbledore had said I had."

Umbridge let a smirk show, this would be excellent news for the Minister and the Ministry. Though herself had never expected to know that Potter was being played by Dumbledore. It all made perfect sense. Not to count that the Daily Prophet would have a field day, despite the few articles hinting that Potter was more innocent than it seemed.

"Well… I thank you, Mr. Potter for enlightening me of these events. I can't say how sorry I am for what happened back in August."

Harry slightly narrowed his eyes at Umbridge, there was something to her words that wasn't making sense. Why would she be sorry for him using magic when Dementors had gone after him. Was she being sorry for the way they treated him because they thought he was the enemy? It didn't make much sense to him.

"No problem, professor. I'm just glad I could clear that up. I don't want to make enemies like Dumbledore is doing," Harry said smoothly.

"My thoughts exactly, Mr. Potter. That ought to be enough for today and I'll see about trying to make these events come to light," Umbridge had a nasty grin on her lips.

Harry nodded, he slowly got up. "Have a good night, professor." And then the Gryffindor was out the door.

Umbridge kept the evil grin on her face. Dumbledore was going to be in for a nasty awakening, but first she had a meeting with the Minister.

* * *

Umbridge didn't hesitate to use her personal floo connection to her office in the Ministry. From there, she would make her way to the Minister's office. She didn't pay attention to the fact that Percy Weasley was currently handing the Minister a detailed report. She did appreciate the young man's hard work, as it was hard to come by. And it was a plus that he had wanted nothing to do with his family. Nothing was worse than having a bunch of Dumbledore supporters.

"Ahh, Dolores, you have an update?" Fudge commented, glancing over the parchment he had been handed. The parchment had just been an update of the major departments of the Ministry. It was a daunting and annoying task. But it was something he had to look over every month to make sure everything was still in working order.

"Something that will definitely surprise you, Cornelius," Umbridge grinned.

Fudge waved her on, curious on what she had found out.

"Turns out Potter has been a puppet of Dumbledore all along," she revealed.

Percy's eyes went wide, but he stayed silent, just observing. He had a feeling he knew what this was about.

Fudge was openly gaping before he asked for the witch to clarify.

"Dumbledore has been using Potter's name in order for the wizarding world to believe him. He never said anything about 'him' being back," Umbridge said with a grin.

"Dear Merlin…" Fudge breathed. "Dumbledore has fooled us all. All our anger has been on a boy when it should have been elsewhere…" Fudge looked over at his Junior Assistant. "Mr. Weasley, you've been close to Mr. Potter before, would you have expected this?"

Percy blinked a few times, caught off guard. He quickly regained his senses. He gave a quick nod. "I had an idea that Potter was only being used for his name."

Fudge raised an eyebrow at him, before ordering him to go on.

"As you know, I was still taking Mr. Crouch's place during the tournament. But I was there when Potter was brought to the Hospital Wing. Not once did he say that 'he' was back. Yet, Professor Dumbledore was claiming that, Sir. He seemed more confused where he was."

"Why didn't you say anything, Mr. Weasley?" Umbridge asked.

"I had no proof, Madam. The entire Ministry thought Mr. Potter was as responsible as Dumbledore. Unless he comes to a Ministry official… I can't just report any suspicions without any backup evidence," Percy explained.

Fudge nodded, "You are correct. Though, I do wish we had known earlier. All we can do is correct this and see Dumbledore properly punished." Fudge turned to Umbridge, "do you know if he's allied with Dumbledore, despite this incident?"

The woman shook her head, "I've seen with my personal eyes of him distancing himself from them."

Fudge nodded, "he must be realizing what Dumbledore's influence is doing to him." He turned his attention back to Umbridge, "what about the other Weasleys?"

"I've dealt with the nuisance of those twins many times. They have no respect for the Ministry, but they seem to avoid contact with Mr. Potter. I found it odd seeing it at first. As it was a well-known fact by many reporters of the friendship with him and their youngest son," Umbridge reported.

"I've seen that friendship as well during my time at Hogwarts during Mr. Potter's third and fourth year. But this is good news for the Ministry. The less influence Dumbledore has, the better," Fudge thought out loud.

"Minister, if I may," Percy cut in.

Fudge gave a questioning look at the red-head, before waving for him to go on.

"I had overheard that whatever safehouse Mr. Potter was at, that he had runaway from. A safe house that Dumbledore's lot is a part of. I also overheard from my father that Dumbledore was really frustrated at the fact that he couldn't find him. I feel that he shares the same sentiments about my family as I do," Percy commented.

"Do you believe that he may put trust in you?" Fudge questioned.

Percy had to choose his words carefully, "I believe he would sir. He has no reason to doubt me. It had always seemed in the past that he trusts those that don't betray him, and I haven't given him any reason to. Though he may be wary since he doesn't seem to trust three of my younger brothers."

Fudge looked thoughtful for a moment, but it seemed everything was coming into his favor. "Send a letter to him. If Mr. Potter trusts you, then he'll be on our side whenever Dumbledore decides to act."

Percy had to restrain the grin that wanted to come out. He nodded, "of course, Minister."

There were very little matters that needed to be discussed, some of them were professors that didn't fit the Ministry appeal. And the first one that Umbridge had set to go after was Professor Trelawney. She was already in the process of setting the sacking documents required, she only needed the Minister's signature of authorization.

Once it was signed, Umbridge had a smirk of pride on her face. She couldn't wait for the moment where Dumbledore was sacked. Though she was well aware it may not be for a few months, if she was lucky.

* * *

It had only been a week since Harry's meeting with Professor Umbridge. But he had been on his way to his dorms to be met with an unfamiliar sight. There in the 5th year dorms, was Percy's owl, Hermes. Harry had to blink a few times before he decided it was real.

Harry wasn't sure what to think, after all both of them had agreed not to use either of their owls in case one of them was recognized. So, for the most part, they had been communicating with barn owls or the special notebooks that he had crafted. Harry for the most part didn't use a barn owl to talk to Percy. He had been using the notebook that Percy gave him. From what he understood, there was a charm so the pages would never run out. Though they still got a new journal for the year. And there was a link between the journals, he would simply write something in it, and it was transfer to the other journal.

So, if Harry had opened the journal it would say something that Percy had written. Harry's writing would follow, then Percy's would be right after. It wasn't like Tom Riddle's diary, where the message would sink in and disappear. Harry could still go back to the pages and see their previous writing going back and forth.

That's why Harry was taken back by the sight, but he knew something must have happened. He wondered if this was a sign that the Ministry wasn't an enemy anymore. With that in mind, Harry took the steps closer to grab the letter from Hermes' beak.

"Thanks, Hermes," Harry muttered. He noticed the letter was unsealed, maybe Percy was right about letters being intercepted.

The Gryffindor almost laughed at what he read, it was so like Percy to be so formal.

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_I know you probably never expected to receive a letter from me. Especially since your separation from my younger three brothers. No doubt you realized that they were involved with Dumbledore's schemes. I applaud you on figuring that Dumbledore's plans would not align with your own. The Ministry and myself would like to apologize for the injustice you have received due to their company._

_I would also like you to know that I do believe your story. I was not pleased to know that Dumbledore has been using your name in order to make the man look better. Or in this case, that more would believe that 'he' is back. I would like to apologize for the rest of my family's behavior, it is sorely lacking. And you do not deserve to be under their ire._

_I would like to extend a hand of friendship to you. Not everyone is like my family. Feel free to respond at your convenience, I know that being in your OWL's year can be very daunting._

_Percy_

Harry was still laughing when he finished Percy's letter. It was still amusing to read. But he knew it was his way of letting him know that the Ministry believed him. Or more importantly, the Minister believed him. The fact the letter was open showed it was intercepted, but all mail was nowadays.

He wondered if Percy actually requested the Minister if he could send him this letter. No doubt after the man realized he wasn't part of Dumbledore's plans, he wanted to make sure he was on the Ministry's side. And the Weasleys' had always been a familiarity to him. So, what better than having one of the elder Weasley's holding the trust of the Boy-Who-Lived. Especially since that Weasley was currently an employee that worked closely to the Minster of Magic. If this had been some of Percy's plan, he was truly brilliant. Plus, the fact that the younger Weasleys had already lost his trust.

That in mind, Harry grabbed his journal to write a message.

_Got your letter. Is that your way of saying I'm required to spend Yule with you?_

Harry didn't have to wait long, it was well after when Percy got off work. Though he imagined his boyfriend was rolling his eyes at him.

_Minx. Obviously, you know the plan was a success. And you already know the answer to that._

Harry snorted, he wasn't surprised to see that Percy called him that. It was one of the many pet names that Percy had been prone to call him. Though, most of the time it was 'love.' Though he was still slightly surprised to have the Minister convinced so quickly. He had imagined it would take the entire year before the Minister believed him.

_So who told him?_

Harry quickly wrote, he was curious on who had told the Minister. He knew it wouldn't be Percy, though he may aid along that route.

_My boss, Madam Umbridge. She said she had spoken to you and got the truth. Plus, the fact that she had witnessed my brothers avoiding you. Trying to create a statement, are you, my little lion? _

Harry raised an eyebrow at the message that came through. He knew that Umbridge would eventually report to Fudge, but he hadn't expected it to be so soon. He honestly thought it might be several months before Fudge would know. He assumed that she must have spoken to him right after their conversation. Though he didn't realize that it had been that obvious that both Ron and the Twins had been avoiding him. He had guessed that it may have looked really odd if he refused to be around them. Considering he had been in their constant company since his first year. He did wind up blushing at the little lion, no doubt that was Percy's intention.

_Maybe… I'll see you at Yule. Love you._

Harry eagerly awaited to see Percy's final message before putting the journal away.

_ Love you. See you in two weeks. _

* * *

Turns out it actually wasn't two weeks before Harry saw Percy. It was more like a week and a half.

All because Harry had a nightmare of Arthur Weasley being attacked by a large snake. But what really worried Harry about it, was he felt like he was the one that attacked the man. He woke up in cold sweat before grabbing the shared journal.

_Percy! I just saw your dad being attacked in my dreams! At the Ministry, close by where my hearing was._

Harry just waited around to see if he would ever get a message back. But there was nothing. He didn't even know if Percy would see the message. But he couldn't just not tell him, it was his dad after all. Percy's ire remained with his younger siblings. But he didn't think he hated his dad as much. The dream had certainly felt real, and that was the reason he was freaking out. But he didn't want to go out and try to find Dumbledore. He didn't trust the man, plus Percy worked in the Ministry. Harry didn't think it would be a hard thing for Percy to stop by the Ministry and make sure the right people found Arthur. He did hope that if Percy did see his message, that he would take him seriously.

It was well over an hour before Harry noticed there was a new message in the journal.

_Found him, he's currently in St. Mungos. _

Harry checked over to make sure Percy didn't have another message. He had a bad feeling about this. Harry also didn't like the fact that Percy might be overthinking about what happened either. His boyfriend didn't actually hate his father, not as much as his brothers. So, Harry imagined that it might be hitting him a little harder than usual. With a sense of determination, Harry went over to his trunk and stuffed the remaining things scattered in his dorm. The trunk had been packed from a few days ago, but he had a few things left out. Harry quietly tiptoed to where Neville was sleeping. He nudged his friend awake before placing a finger to his lips. He needed to them to be quiet, so they didn't risk waking anyone else up.

"Harry?" Neville yawned. "What's wrong?"

"Percy's dad has been hurt. I'm leaving to make sure Percy's alright. Can you cover for me and tell them I've already been picked up?"

Neville's eyes went wide before slowly nodding.

"Thanks, mate. I really appreciate this," Harry smiled. "I'll see you after break, okay?"

Harry didn't wait to see Neville's nod before going back to his stuff. He lifted the pendant from underneath his chest. It was the portkey to his house, specifically crafted by the Goblins. With a hiss from his lips, Harry portkeyed out of Hogwarts and was meet with a familiar looking house.

* * *

Harry didn't hesitate to pull his trunk behind him as he entered his house. It was weird to know that he had just been there four months ago.

Though this time it was to see Percy and spend the Yule break with him. Even though it seemed for now, it might be focusing on Percy. He knew that Arthur actually loved his son, though sometimes it was hard to control his brothers. It was different for Percy's brothers, they actually didn't care about him.

The small Gryffindor left his trunk just inside the door as he made his way into the kitchen. He saw the striking red-hair and he softly smiled.

Percy had a cup of tea in his hands while staring out one of their many windows. He seemed lost in thought, so he almost jumped upon feeling arms wrapping around him. He took a glance behind him, knowing full and well who those arms belonged to. Though he made half an attempt at a lecture of almost spilling his tea over the both of them.

Harry leaned up and pecked Percy's lips, "we both know you don't really mean any of that."

Percy set his tea down and let his arms drape loosely around Harry's neck. Just enjoying the closeness and heat that Harry provided. But he didn't say anything to respond to Harry's comment.

"You want to talk about what happened earlier?" Harry muttered into Percy's chest.

"Maybe when we sit down…" Percy murmured.

It was a few minutes before Percy actually moved towards the sitting area. Not that Harry minded, though he was curious on what Percy was thinking.

"I was still awake when you sent me the message," Percy started to speak.

Harry was huddled to his chest as he traced a finger up and down Percy's arm. It seemed to give Percy more incentive to continue.

"I had a feeling you knew exactly what hallway it was. You had spoken that you dreamed about that hall once or twice before."

Harry nodded.

"I didn't see a snake, but it was by luck that I did need some paperwork from the last session of Wizengamot. I made a Floo call to St. Mungos, they came through and brought him to the "Dangerous" Dai Llewellyn Ward for Serious Bites. I'm unsure of his condition there, though the healers said it was bad. But not bad enough where he couldn't be cured. It's not like I'll be welcomed there—" Percy broke off.

"Hey," Harry made Percy look at him. "You found him! You made sure he made it to a healer. Otherwise he could have died from the venom or blood loss. It doesn't matter if they don't want you there. Because you have a right to be there!" Harry's voice was full of determination.

Percy cracked a smile at that, "what did I do to deserve you?"

Harry laughed and teased, "I ask myself that every day."

* * *

It had been the following morning that Harry almost wanted to curse Percy. His boyfriend was being pigheaded and refused to believe that his dad would want to see him. Harry had spent half the morning trying to convince him to stop by and see him. Not counting his little speech last night.

"Percy, I'm not saying for you to visit your brothers. This is your dad, the man that called you a son several months ago. He's not going to be mad that you are actually worried about him," Harry said exasperated.

"I could still run into them…"

Harry huffed, "then don't worry what they say! They have no say in your life that should matter to you. It shouldn't be any of their business that you decided to check on your father." Harry voice got softer, "I know their words hurt and it makes it worse that they are your own family. But that shouldn't stop you from checking on your dad, who happens to actually care about you."

Percy groaned, "why do you always have to be right?"

"Someone has to be level headed," Harry replied cheekily.

Percy raised an eyebrow.

Harry rolled his eyes, "fine. Someone to has to at least keep you in check."

"I believe that would apply more to me than you," Percy remarked.

Harry merely shrugged his shoulders. "So… are you finally going to go?"

Percy still looked hesitant.

Harry walked forward, threading their fingers together. He leaned up slightly to reach Percy's lips. "Don't think you'll be going alone, I'll be there every step of the way."

"Okay…" Percy relented.

Harry greeted him with a big grin.

"It'll be much faster if we flooed," Percy commented lightly.

And like the red-head expected, Harry merely glowered at the mention. Harry was definitely not a fan of flooing.

"It'll be over before you know it. Just take a step out so you don't trip or fall," Percy advised.

"Duly noted," Harry mumbled.

Percy went first since he assumed, he would have to be there to catch Harry. And so, Harry would know what name to say. Though there was a smile on his face when he saw that Harry didn't stumble once. But he did have to vanish the residue soot off Harry's robes.

"Not so bad, huh?" Percy whispered in Harry's ear.

"Yeah," Harry muttered as he followed Percy.

There weren't many twists and turns and it was handy that Arthur's room was on the first floor. But once Harry got to the entrance, he felt like there were going to be problems. There was a stern woman in professional robes standing there.

"State your business," was the woman's rude tone.

"Visiting Arthur Weasley, he was admitted last night," Percy stated confidently.

"Only family is permitted," she stated.

"I'm his son," Percy replied easily.

"You can go, your friend has to stay behind," she reminded.

Percy shot a glare at the woman and she merely blinked at him. He sighed angrily before casting a questioning glance at Harry.

Harry gave a reassuring grin before a firm nod.

"He stays with me, he is family," Percy bit out.

The woman looked unimpressed. "If you expect me to believe th—"

Percy cut her off, not in the mood to deal with this at the moment. "I'll have you know that he is my fiancé! So, he has every right to be in that room with me," Percy hissed out.

For the first time, the woman looked taken back. She glanced between Percy and Harry and her eyes kept going back and forth.

Harry let the glamour over his ring fade to let it shine in the dimly lit room. The woman could see the glitter of an emerald and that the band was silver.

"And ma'am, you are to keep this quiet. If you happened to get this released, I'll know exactly who to look for," Harry threatened.

The woman looked a bit shaken at that. It wasn't every day that Harry Potter just threatened your job.

"So, am I clear to go through?" Harry asked irritated.

The woman gave a shaky nod.

Harry then gave a bright smile, "thank you. I appreciate your time."

The woman looked at him as if he were mad.

It was after Percy and Harry passed her that Percy asked. "Did you really have to do that?"

"Of course, do you really want to explain to Fudge that you're suddenly engaged to the 'Harry Potter' when you should only be on slightly friendly terms with him?"

Percy sighed, "good point. No need to cause my boss an early death any earlier than I have to."

Harry grinned, "that's the spirit!"

Percy rolled his eyes as they came to a door, clearly labeled that Arthur Weasley was in that room. He took a deep breath before walking inside, Harry close at his heels.

"Hi dad," Percy greeted.

Arthur Weasley had just been talking to his Healer before he heard a very familiar voice. One that he clearly was not expecting.

"Percy!"

Percy smiled, "how are they treating you?"

"Not bad, they still can't take off the bandages though," the older man grinned.

Percy took on a frightened look.

"No need to worry, son. It's just that the venom keeps making them bleed. They're still trying to find an antidote. They've had worse cases before, don't be too worried," Arthur tried to calm his son.

Percy looked unsure about that.

"I still take blood replenishers. I'm not going to die," Arthur tried to comfort his son.

Percy merely nodded.

"They told me that you were the one that found me," Arthur stated.

Percy nodded, "I had left some paperwork that needed to be looked over. You were just lying there, wounds and blood everywhere…" Percy choked out.

Arthur had a strained smiled. "I can't ease that on your mind, Percy. It's a sight no child should bare… But… you saved my life."

Percy bit his lip and nodded. "I couldn't' leave you there. I know you were on Order business. And I hate that you were hurt because of them."

"There are some things that we do for something we believe in. I know your brothers don't get along the best of times—" Arthur said softly.

Percy snorted, cutting his dad off.

"But you are still family," Arthur finished.

Percy felt that his tears wanted to fall, but he refused to let them. He almost wanted to take back the day that he found his father's body. He knew that Harry had told him because, there was that part in him still loved his mum and dad. He felt there was still some part that still cared about his younger brothers. But after the insults, embarrassment, humiliation, and just torture by them, it had faded to be near non-existent. He had been almost near frantic when he saw Harry's message and didn't hesitate to rush off to the Ministry. He didn't lie when he said he was still awake despite the late hour. But he almost fainted with shock at seeing so much blood and fang wounds all over his dad. He remembered falling to his knees, not carrying that his trousers were in blood. And cried for a few moments before getting the brain cells to find help. Luckily there were floo networks on the floor. It was easier for members to floo there when Wizengamot was in session. And Percy in his state, had done a floo call to St Mungos and yelled out help. He wasn't sure if it was the look on his face or his tears that got the Healers into action.

Percy remembered the shock he had been in as several healers cast diagnostic charms and bandages to try to stop the bleeding. It helped slightly regain more color to his dad's face as he was transported to St. Mungos. Percy had been quickly sent away with the reassurement that Arthur Weasley would survive, but they needed to focus on making it so. And to do that, they needed the room to be peace and quiet with no guests.

Arthur placed his bandaged hand on Percy's cheek, "I couldn't be more proud of you, Percy."

Percy let a small smile show through as he felt a tear or two fall down his cheek. "You aren't still mad about earlier?" Even to Percy, his voice sounded broken.

Arthur smiled, "I could never be mad at you. You love your job, you love Harry. The things you do are out of love not spite. I understand exactly why you're doing the things you are. I know we don't usually see things eye to eye. I honestly think that Fudge only gave you your position to spy on us. But I also see the hard work you've put in to gain that position. I know your brothers may not see this, but you will always be family."

"Thank you, dad," Percy whispered, a hand clutching his dad's.

Arthur turned to Harry, "I want to thank you as well, Harry."

Harry looked taken back. "For what?"

Arthur smiled, "for making my son happy. I may not know how you two got together. But I can see that you're both happy. And I will always be glad for that. Molly may have hoped that you would fall for Ginny. But I'm glad you have found happiness in each other."

Harry had tears shining in his eyes, "thank you, Mr. Weasley. It would never have been Ginny, she sees me more as Harry Potter, not Harry. Something that Percy actually sees in me. He doesn't see my fame. He just sees me… Though, I can't say how happy I am to hear that. And I know Percy appreciates it as well."

Arthur nodded before sighing, "a notion that Molly had gotten into her head. But I'm glad that you both have found each other. I had worried Percy might never marry, something Molly has been worrying over for years."

Percy had a noticeable blush on his cheeks.

"Speaking of marriage…" Harry hesitantly said.

Arthur aimed a curious glance at Harry, not sure what the raven may say.

"Me and Percy want to bond…" Harry's voice was barely audible. He let the glamour fall once again on the ring.

Arthur's eyes went wide as he looked between both boys several times. That's when he actually looked at the ring. It was quite stunning. It was a silver band with Celtic Knots engraved on it. And it had an Emerald perched on top. Arthur noticed the slight blush on his son's and future son-in-law's face.

"It's quite stunning," Arthur commented with a grin. "When did you—"

Percy smiled, "last Yule actually."

Arthur was shocked before letting out a laugh, "I'm happy for both of you and I know Molly will be ecstatic. You can't have been dating long…"

Harry snickered at Arthur's unanswered question. "Two years actually, Mr. Weasley."

Percy even let out a snort at his father's gaped jaws.

"It was the middle of my third year," Harry revealed. "I couldn't get the Patronus charm, so Percy was helping me. He had already mastered the charm in preparations for his N.E.W.T.s that year. We just got close…" Harry smiled as he spoke.

"Almost scared me half to death," Percy grumbled.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at that. Though he held back a laugh at the disgruntled look at his son's face.

"Professor Lupin had been trying to teach me the charm since almost the beginning of the year. He had seen the effect they had on me on September 1st. But when I fell from my broom… well… Percy thought I was going to die…" Harry left off, slightly guilty when he remembered the event.

Arthur nodded in understanding, though he did remember the inflow and outflow of letters that Percy had sent and received the summer that Percy had graduated.

Arthur was about to question when they thought about bonding when the door to his room slammed open. He was caught off guard when he heard an inflow of voices.

The most prominent was his youngest son, Ron. "What the bloody hell is he doing here!?"

The yell was extremely loud, and Arthur felt saddened that he saw Percy's guard go up. He knew that his younger sons and only daughter would chase Percy away.

Harry didn't hesitate to reapply the heavy glamour and the ring vanished from visible sight.

"For your information, Ronald," Harry's voice was dripped in blunt sarcasm. "He wanted to visit his father. After all, it's not a crime."

Ron flinched by from Harry's tone. He hadn't forgotten some of the curses his former friend had cast on him in the raven's anger.

"Never stopped him from being a traitor and destroying our family," Ginny bit out.

Harry glared at her, "don't assume to know anything, Ginerva!" his words were hissed out.

Ginny's eyes flashed in anger, but she held her tongue, for now…

Strangely the twins were silent, but there was a hidden question in their eyes. Why was Percy here seeing their dad?

Harry found it amusing that the twins were actually trying not to make Harry angry. No doubt their past encounter was in their mind. That was until he saw the hidden spell that tried to hit his fiancé. The spell bounced back and hit the caster.

Harry noticed the immediate effects of the spell and was furious.

George had lugged forward and fell to the floor in a limp. And didn't seem to have control of his body. It was like his body was uncapable of moving, least until the spell wore off. Fred tried to support his body against his own.

There was a moment of silence that pierced through the air.

"I've had it with you all! Your attitude against Percy is sickening. Yet you still forget that he is still your own flesh and blood. And then you almost try to curse him!" Harry blew up in a rage. "Yet it seems that the only one that still treats him as family is his own father. It's no wonder that he doesn't want anything to do with you and neither do I! Makes me wonder if Malfoy was actually right about your family!"

Harry's voice was at the point of screaming and it made him madder that none of them looked ashamed of their words or what they tried to do. That was the last straw, Harry refused to let Percy be bullied and tortured by his siblings. The small Gryffindor didn't mind to talk to Mr. Weasley, maybe Mrs. Weasley. And course he never personally met Bill and Charlie, so he didn't know how much he could trust them. But he wanted absolutely nothing to do with the younger Weasleys. He had thought maybe later of forgiving them and maybe hearing them out. But that option was now thrown out the window.

Percy placed a calming hand on Harry's shoulder and shook his head.

Harry had a firm glare in his eyes. He knew that Percy was telling him that it wasn't worth it. That there was no point of trying to reason with his siblings, because in the end, they would always hate and despise him no matter what he did.

Harry had to take a deep breath in order to calm his increasing rage. That didn't stop him from cursing all four Weasleys before turning his back on them. They honestly deserved more than that for all the hell they caused. But he knew that Percy would rather just head back home and try to ignore their words and actions. Harry did take a moment to mouth a 'thank you' and 'sorry' to Mr. Weasley, at least someone had Percy's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want an image of what Harry's ring looks like: 
> 
> https://images.app.goo.gl/ofX1Zdpy8qcRRXrC8
> 
> (I know the image of the band is actually gold, but I wanted it to look silver in my fanfic. But that's the ideal image.)
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7


	3. I'm Not Dead Yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me longer than I expected to finish this up. But this will wrap up my 3-shot for Trials of the Misguided. I honestly loved writing this, especially the scene near the end. Haven't decided if I'll try my hand at writing another Percy/Harry in the far future. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**Trials of the Misguided – Chapter 3 (I'm Not Dead Yet)**

Besides the little drama that happened at St. Mungos, the Yule holiday passed without much interference. Percy had kept a close ear out about Arthur's condition. Hence, why he knew that his dad was released a few days before Yule.

Harry could tell that a weight had lifted from Percy's shoulders. And despite that scene with the younger Weasleys, Percy was glad he spoke with his dad. And Harry had learned how affected Percy had been over seeing his father in that state. Harry almost wished Percy hadn't been the one to find him. But there was no changing on the past, so he tried to focus on the future. But there was another part in Harry that was glad Percy did. Percy was actually able to talk to his dad and know that he would always be proud of him.

There had been some small talk about what Umbridge was doing. Percy hadn't been really surprised. Fudge was still under the impression that Hogwarts wanted to raise up against the Ministry.

Harry honestly hadn't cared about the toad woman much, but he knew better than to go against her. Which was why Harry brightened up at Percy's proposal to go over his practical. Books only helped him so far. It wound up taking majority of the holiday, neither of them minded too much.

That didn't count the actual day of them exchanging gifts on Yule. Something that Harry had been looking forward to. One, was to see Percy's reaction on his gift. And two, to finally know what Percy decided to get him.

Because when Percy actually unwrapped it, it took the red-head's breath away. It hadn't been a hard decision on what to get Percy. The red-head had the secret habit of collecting daggers. Though usually magical ones that sometimes had the hide of dragon.

The hilt and sheath had a little bit of silver, though made of horntail hide. But they were both covered in runes. Some of them keying in to return to the owner and hold their magical properties. Then there was a ruby resting in the top of the hilt, sometimes glittering off the light. But it was the blade that caught Harry's attention and convinced the small Gryffindor to buy it. He had been told it was an ancient language from the elves of old. But it had said, 'May you always provide protection and never fail.'

"It's beautiful," Percy breathed. His blue eyes were gazing intently on the words on the blade.

Harry grinned, pleased. That was when he was handed something. It was a flat, white rectangle box, it wasn't very tall. It was once Harry opened it, that he understood way. Harry let out a loud gasp, one hand hovering over his mouth. His eyes were wide in disbelief.

"Percy… this must have cost a fortune… how?" Harry's words were at a lost.

Percy's eyes glittered with amusement. "Not really, maybe as much as the dagger you got me."

Harry gave a half glare; the dagger had cost quite a bit of galleons. But he knew it was well worth it.

There sitting in the white box was the most gorgeous necklace he had ever seen. It definitely matched his ring and he felt tears well up in his eyes. The middle of the necklace was an emerald teardrop with rearing dragons on both sides of it. Then there was a smaller emerald stone above each dragon. The necklace looked to be pure silver. It looked beautiful and Harry thought he was going to cry.

Percy moved closer to Harry, so he could lean his head against his chest.

"Price isn't much of an issue when you are friends with the goblins," Percy whispered.

Harry turned his head to look at Percy in shock. "This is Goblin made?"

Percy nodded. "It is."

Harry looked speechless.

"It also has a list of protections and enchantments crafted into it. Honestly, the goblins looked thrilled at the prospect of making this. You don't realize how much you've impressed them, Harry," Percy had a soft smile.

Harry silently nodded.

"It does have a portkey programmed into it. You'll have to set up the password and assign the property. It will protect you against most mind magic and has several layers of protection charms. And since it was done by goblin magic, it's a lot stronger than our regular magic," Percy explained, he didn't want Harry to be unprotected if possible.

"I'll definitely have to thank them," Harry whispered. He did have to slightly turn in order to reach Percy's lips. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I have to have some perks with having my position," Percy joked. Though he was secretly glad that Harry loved his gift. It had taken him several months to come up with an ideal Yule gift. And he wanted something that would protect him. Spellbooks could be ideal, though that was more a friend gift. Though it was slightly hard to top his gift to Harry last year.

* * *

Once again, Harry found himself cuddling into Percy's chest on their sofa. He had been putting off the conversation for majority of Yule. He knew he couldn't put it off much longer, it had already been two years since it happened.

"Percy?" Harry mumbled softly into the red-head's chest.

Percy made a made noise of content, as he focused on Harry's words.

"Why didn't you tell me about the pyramid incident?" Harry's voice sounded hurt.

Percy noticeably stiffened. "I had assumed you already knew…"

Harry's eyes grew hard as his grip on Percy tightened. "You know I would never approve."

Percy's body slowly relaxed, "so you never knew?"

Harry shook his head. "Never. Neville had brought it up, not realizing that I never knew. Its why he's never been a fan of your younger brothers. Ron is a given of course."

"I wouldn't doubt that many aren't a fan of Ronald," Percy commented lightly.

"So… the pyramid," Harry prompted.

Percy sighed, "that hadn't been a good day. Fred and George had been goading me the entire day. I didn't give them the satisfaction. I had been still looking for a flat around that time, wanting away from my entire family. But I couldn't say no to an opportunity to see Bill again. Bill and Charlie had always been my favorite brothers," Percy said with a soft smile.

Harry listened intently, not daring to interrupt Percy.

"They had never seen me as annoying or mad that I decided to take my studies and career seriously. Despite, that mum had assumed I would follow in their steps. It honestly felt like I was a carbon copy of them. Bill and Charlie still keep in contact with me, though. They're not sure what to believe on what mum and my brothers are saying. They both believe you, by the way, Harry."

Harry froze, shocked. "I've never even met them, though."

Percy chuckled, "that doesn't mean anything. They've always been known to trust my judgement and dad's. They do find Professor Dumbledore's behavior slightly odd, though."

"It would be nice to meet them," Harry said softly.

"I do wonder if maybe if I had let Fred and George get to me, they wouldn't have resorted to those means. I had been looking at some of the Egyptian Hieroglyphics, Egyptian Wizards had always been fascinating to me," Percy slowly explained.

Harry frowned, he didn't like the sound where this was leading to. Though he wasn't surprised that Percy was intrigued from the hieroglyphics. The red-head always had an interest in Runes and found it interesting to see each culture. Egyptian wizards were just part of that list.

"I guess Fred and George noticed I wasn't really paying attention to what they were doing. Too invested in what I was doing," Percy muttered darkly at that. "I never saw they had opened one of the pyramid doors and pushed me inside before closing it."

Harry silently cursed under his breath, he couldn't understand why the twins would do that. He was silently glad that Fred and George's behavior didn't have Percy set off a trap. Least that he knew of. Though, Harry had a feeling that Bill was probably pissed about the incident.

"Bill was furious when he found out. It was the first time I had ever seen them ashamed of their actions. He said I could have died, there was a reason why trained Curse Breakers were the only ones allowed to go inside them. Mum and dad had been mad as well, but they couldn't match Bill's anger that day."

"I never knew…" Harry's voice was apologetic. Though his grip on Percy's tightened slightly. It was terrifying to him that Percy could have died before they started getting close and dating. And he would never have knew what he was missing.

Percy threaded his fingers through Harry's hair. "I would have told you if I'd known. Though I think at the time I was embarrassed and mad that it had happened in the first place. After all, I was 17 and had just been made Headboy. That I should have stopped it somehow. And how I could have prevented it. I can't do anything about it now, but it hasn't helped but reaffirm what my brothers think of me. Though, it made me realize that maybe Bill wasn't as big of a fan of my brothers as I originally thought."

Harry hummed in satisfaction. "It makes me want to hate Fred and George even more. And now I can understand what Neville meant by it. I'm not sure what Ron said about it and I honestly don't want to know. Because I probably will wind up sending him to the Hospital Wing. Though I really would love to meet your older brothers one day."

"Knowing Ron, it wasn't anything nice and made a lasting impression on your friend, Neville. Though, I can't see Bill or Charlie saying no to that. They've expressed interest in meeting you one of these days. Though, they know there's more to you than just your title. I don't think you have to worry about them only seeing you as Harry Potter," Percy remarked.

Harry nodded and snuggled closer. "Thanks for telling me. I'm not impressed with you brothers and it makes me even more sure about not wanting anything to do with them."

"You won't see me complaining about that. Though, I believe we have several hours to do something more worthwhile," Percy said with a smirk.

It definitely didn't escape Harry's notice that Percy's voice went darker with lust. He wasn't much better. They had already spent significant time in bed during the holiday. He had to hold back the wanton moan that wanted to escape his lips. He honestly couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with him and that made him want his last few years at Hogwarts to be over with.

With a hand in Percy's, they made their way upstairs to a very familiar bedroom.

* * *

It wasn't many days after that, that Harry found himself in a very familiar looking classroom. The days droned onto weeks and before that, it had been a couple of months. Harry didn't find much at Hogwarts at changed, though there was a suspicious look from Umbridge. Harry passed it off since he had disappeared a few days before the Yule break officially started.

Harry did notice there had been some talk if any of the professors would be sacked. He honestly wasn't too worried, as it wasn't likely his professors would be in that selection. As much as he would love for Binns to be booted, he knew it wasn't going to happen. And there was no way that Professor McGonagall or Snape would be kicked. And he didn't doubt that Hagrid and Trelawney would be on Umbridge's hit list. But he wasn't taking either of their classes. He had stopped taking Hagrid's class since his 4th year and wound up dropping Trelawney's class in the middle of his 3rd year. He didn't find it enjoyable to have that fraud of a teacher to constantly predict his death.

Which is why Harry didn't feel an ounce of pity towards Trelawney if it ever happened. Harry supposed he may feel some pity towards Hagrid, as he had introduced him to the wizarding world. But his respect quickly dwindled when the half-giant tried to get him to trust in Dumbledore. Harry had lost trust in Dumbledore since the Triwizard Tournament. And he wasn't about to place that back into that man's pocket. Especially, not after the events that had been happening this year. He did wonder if it was in the Ministry's plans to have Dumbledore booted out of the castle. Percy had certainly been convinced that it would be in Madam Umbridge's plans. Harry couldn't wait to see if it rang true.

* * *

Harry had just been in the midst of getting out of class and was making his way towards the dorm when he was almost knocked over. He had to catch himself in order to not fall over. That's when he noticed who had almost ran him over.

"Dean? What's wrong?" Harry asked.

Dean had to take a quick breather before he could tell Harry what it was. "Trelawney! She's getting sacked!"

Harry looked taken back before he slightly chuckled.

Dean looked at Harry as if he'd gone mad.

"Sorry, mate. It's just that she's been predicting my death for over two years. And McGonagall's been calling her a fake for a while. Even after I dropped that class during third year. It's just the fact that's something's finally being done about it," Harry gave a helpless shrug, while grinning.

Dean cracked a smile at that, "true enough. But the entire school's out by the courtyard."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Come on!" Dean shouted before dragging Harry along behind him.

Harry willingly let Dean drag him along before they came to a familiar set of doors. It had just opened when Harry joined the crowd. His eyes immediately narrowed on the two individuals in the midst of the courtyard.

Harry stayed by Dean, who was quickly joined by Seamus and Neville. All their eyes went to the familiar professor and to the cases of luggage around the woman.

Trelawney voice was scratchy and obviously full of tears.

Harry had to wince at the sound as Trelawney made a pitiful attempt to remain at the castle. Even though he couldn't quite seen Umbridge, he knew that she would have a vengeful look in her eyes. No doubt of triumph of getting rid of one pathetic professor.

Harry half expected the doors to slam open, but they never did. Harry snorted, he didn't believe for a second that Dumbledore or any of the other staff didn't know what was happening. The man probably didn't even care. He was pretty sure he caught glimpse of Professor McGonagall. The strict professor was scowling. No doubt his professor didn't approve how Trelawney was being sacked, despite her personal opinions on the woman. But she didn't get involved, just stood there watching with the other students. Nobody wanted to get on the bad side of Umbridge, who else would stick up for her students.

It was obvious that hope was sinking fast for Trelawney and nobody would come to the woman's rescue. Umbridge had even gone on to explain that this was an official order on behalf the Minister of Magic.

By that point Harry didn't see any use in watching Professor Trelawney whine and sob about the unfairness. He turned heel and walked back inside the castle. There was a slight curiosity if Trelawney would be escorted off Hogwarts Grounds, but in the end, Harry didn't really care.

The small Gryffindor wasn't even surprised that Dean and Neville decided to follow after him. Harry didn't stop to chat with them until he reached Gryffindor Tower. He wasn't even surprised to find it completely empty, as everyone was still at the Courtyard.

"So, why didn't Seamus come with?" Harry finally asked, spread out on his bed.

Neville sat on a nearby chair, while Dean took refuge of his bed.

"Wanted to see what exactly happened to Trelawney. Since the rest of us decided to go with you," Dean offered.

Harry nodded, "makes sense. You know she already sacked Hagrid."

Neville's eyes went wide.

Dean nodded with a grin, he wasn't a fan of the half-giant. He was positive that he probably almost died in every class of his.

"She wouldn't be able to kick him off the grounds like Trelawney," Dean commented.

Harry nodded, "even if Dumbledore doesn't care about Trelawney or that Hagrid lost his job. Madam Umbridge still can't fire him from his position as Groundskeeper."

"Why don't you call her professor, Harry," Neville asked.

Harry shrugged, "I still call her professor. But she's still a ministry employee. It's just respectful and it keeps her anger off of me. No need to have another professor after me. She's not so bad as long as you don't try to anger her and listen what she says. Its not like she'll be here forever. It's only a year."

Dean nodded, "some have said her detentions are beyond horrible."

Harry frowned, "I can't say if they are. I've never been in detention with her and I don't intend to. Plus, she seems to be on my side since she knows I'm not with Dumbledore."

"Can't be too bad if she got rid of Trelawney," Dean quipped.

Harry and Neville snickered at that.

It wasn't too long after that Seamus finally showed up. Turns out there wasn't much that happened after they left. Except for one single fact, Aurors had shown up to escort Trelawney out of Hogwarts. The woman couldn't stop sobbing at that point, it was a little disgusting to watch.

* * *

Harry had found the rest of the month boring since Trelawney had been sacked. Though he had heard from a few students that were disappointed that Trelawney was gone. He wasn't surprised it was the same sympathizers from his 3rd year. So, he overall didn't care what they thought. Seeing as majority of the school was glad that she was gone.

That being said, he was surprised on who he saw the month after Trelawney was sacked.

It had been after Harry's last class had ended that he caught a glimpse of a certain red-head.

"Percy?"

Harry's sudden voice made Percy turn. Percy had a bright smile aimed at him.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, silently looking Percy over.

Percy didn't seem to mind the intense gaze. "Orders from the Minister and Madam Umbridge, I'm heading to meet them now."

"You think they'll mind my presence?"

Percy shook his head, "I think they may actually welcome it. Come on, love."

Harry didn't hesitate to follow after Percy. Though he soon realized they were heading towards the 7th floor. Harry doubted they were going to Gryffindor Tower and he remembered the Headmaster's office being located on that same floor.

"Did Dumbledore do something?" Harry's voice was whispered.

"You'll see," Percy muttered back, but continued with his stride to a certain statue.

The statue slowly moved aside as Percy said the password. They both climbed up the stairs until coming face to face with a familiar door. Percy didn't bother to knock and walked in.

"Ahh, Mr. Weasley, I was wondering where you went off to. Prompt as always, I see," Fudge's voice exclaimed.

"I apologize for the delay, Minister. A friend of mine wanted to accompany me," Percy easily replied.

Fudge's eyes instantly went to Harry, as did Madam Umbridge and Dumbledore's.

"Ah, Harry. Good to see you again. I apologize for the misunderstanding earlier. I didn't realize that Mr. Weasley was a friend of yours."

Harry's eyes were slightly narrowed, he knew the Minister probably felt only slightly bad. As he thought he was on Dumbledore's side at the time. "Not a problem, Minister. Percy and I cleared up our differences. It made it easier since he wasn't trying to spread lies about my name."

"Indeed," Fudge murmured.

Umbridge looked on with approval while giving a nasty smirk.

Harry ignored the glare that Dumbledore sent his way.

"But onto matters of business," Fudge continued. "We had intel that Dumbledore has been conspiring against the Ministry. We are here to collect him to await trial."

"Excuse me, Minister," Harry cut in.

Fudge looked back at Harry with a question in his eyes.

"What exactly has Dumbledore done. I just know he's been spreading lies about me."

Umbridge and Fudge nodded.

"It's understandable you wish to know about these events. Thankful we had a student that in confidence report to Madam Umbridge what she knew," Fudge then brought up a piece of parchment. The words on the top clearly read, 'Dumbledore's Army.'

Harry instantly recognized Hermione's elegant handwriting. He didn't have to guess to put two and two together to know she had formed it. No doubt she was angry that Umbridge wasn't teaching them anything and thought this was the best answer. He had to roll his eyes and she was supposed to be smart.

"We initially thought a student had done it. But obviously Dumbledore confessed to it being his doing," Fudge continued with a sense of satisfaction. And that parchment in his hand was all the evidence the man needed.

Harry nodded, "I understand, Minister. It's in his name as well. Who else could it have been?" Harry's tone was light. As much as he didn't like Hermione, he wasn't going to rat her out. He wasn't stupid to not know that a person would face Azkaban for such crimes. Plus, all he could admit was that he knew it was her handwriting.

Fudge nodded, his eyes brightening. No doubt it was an ego boost to him to know that the 'Harry Potter' was backing him up.

Fudge turned his back on Harry to look back at Dumbledore.

Harry felt Percy's fingers gently brush against his own and resisted grabbing the red-head's hand. He looked straight into Dumbledore's eyes and saw a hint of anger in them. No doubt from him refusing to follow the man blindly. He thought he may have saw a flash of pity and then his head started to ache. Harry gently massaged his temples, but the aching feeling remained. He wasn't sure what happened.

That's when he heard Fudge comment that Dumbledore would be taken to Azkaban to await trial. Harry watched with bated breath as he saw Dumbledore vanish in flames with Fawkes.

Something that Fudge and Umbridge looked furious about. But there seemed to be a hint of glee of Dumbledore finally being out of the castle.

"He may have escaped for today, but we'll catch him. You mark my words," Fudge's words seemed to be muttered to himself.

Harry looked doubtful of those words, he couldn't see Dumbledore allowing himself to be caught. But he remained quiet as Fudge and Umbridge finally left the old man's office. No doubt Madam Umbridge would be promoted temporary Headmistress while Dumbledore was 'out.' Harry couldn't see the Minister allowing Professor McGonagall to be temporary promoted. No matter how much the strict woman was respected.

* * *

Before Harry knew it, his tests for his OWLs were here. He honestly thought he did alright. A lot of them had where the written portion would be in the morning, and the practical would be later that evening. It had gone in order of Charms first, then Transfiguration, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Potions, and finally History of Magic. Harry never had to bother with taking the Creatures or Divination OWL. But the small Gryffindor was positive he did alright, despite that in Defense he was only reading from a mere book.

But he was excited, he was going to the Ministry with Percy later that day. Since classes were basically out and he had nothing to do for the remainder of the year. After all, he had just finished his History of Magic exam. He honestly hated that class. Which meant that he still had almost two weeks before he would take the train back home.

It was too long before Percy met Harry at the entrance of Hogwarts. They both had decided to go down the path towards Hogsmeade and use the Floo at the Three Broomsticks. Madam Rosmerta wasn't even around, so it wasn't like she could spread any gossip about them anyways. It wasn't like it would really matter now, anyways… The Ministry already knew that Percy was on friendly terms with Harry Potter and they were all for it. Though they had no idea on how far that extended. But since it was clear Harry Potter wasn't siding with Dumbledore, they didn't care.

That in mind, Harry was walking by Percy's side as they made it level 9. There were some parchments that he had left in one of his office's that they needed. He had them under a security ward. It was the paperwork to draft a marriage license. Something, Harry had been very giggly about. He knew there wouldn't be a bonding until after his fifth year ended. But it was necessary to have the paperwork documented so there wouldn't be any further delays when the actual date came. It was something they had heavily discussed ever since Percy had proposed. He normally would keep it in the office on the 1st level, but the office on level 9 was closer to the courtroom that he scribed for regularly.

The only thing was, Percy never made it to his actual office. The red-head stopped in his tracks when he saw Harry wasn't by his side. He turned around to see his fiancé staring at a door in wonder. His face seemed to pale when he noticed Harry started walking towards it, as if in a trance. He was very well aware where that door led, it was the door that led to the Department of Mysteries. The same place where he had found his father, which wasn't a pleasant memory.

Percy only started to run after Harry after the raven opened the door. Something was very wrong, and he intended to find out what suddenly took over Harry. And stop him if he could, there was no way that Harry would know what that room led to.

Percy didn't really pay much attention through some of the rooms he was running through until Harry suddenly stopped in a room that was filled of shelves of crystal-clear orbs. Percy didn't hesitate to grab at Harry to turn him to face him. He made a loud gasp at the glassy look in Harry's emerald eyes. He wasn't a fool to not recognize the look of a person under the Imperius curse. He didn't hesitate to slam his lips on Harry's, hoping it would give Harry enough incentive to fight the curse off. One of his hands clutching at Harry's dark locks.

Percy's hope was raised when he felt Harry eagerly respond to Percy's kiss.

When they broke apart, Percy watched with bated breath as Harry blinked up at him. The glassy look was slowly fading.

"Where are we?" was the raven's whisper.

"The Hall of Prophecies inside the Department of Mysteries," came another confident voice.

A voice that Percy didn't recognize.

"I am very surprised I would meet you here Harry Potter. Last I was aware you had agreed to stay away from the war."

Harry turned to look who was speaking, recognizing the voice. His eyes went wide when he saw a very familiar face. The red eyes were very noticeable. "Tom Riddle…" That was when Harry fell to his knees and suddenly was clutching his head.

Blank spots that Harry never knew about were suddenly being filled with information.

_*Flashback*_

_ He remembered grabbing onto the Triwizard Cup, but it didn't take him to the front of the maze. He had been transported to a graveyard. Being trapped by a statue as he witnessed Voldemort's return. He had remembered the almost disfigured look on the back of Quirrell's head. But this was a near identical look to the 16-year old Tom Riddle he met in his 2nd year, but at that graveyard it looked like he had aged 10 or 20 years. He had been dating Percy at that moment, but he couldn't deny he looked attractive._

_But there had been no curses cast, Voldemort or Tom had just simply walked up to him and studied him. He had this calculating look about him. Harry had honestly expected to see him insane, so that had been quickly discarded. There was nothing insane about this Voldemort in front of him._

_That was when he was released from the statue's hold. Harry had let out a loud yelp, not expecting it. But he didn't shoot any spells at Voldemort, but he found the behavior slightly odd._

_It became even weirder when the man had started speaking to him. He had wanted to know Harry's stances in the war and what he thought of Dumbledore._

_It had confused Harry, but he didn't lie. He had said he didn't want anything to do with a war that someone was forcing him in. And that he hadn't trusted Dumbledore in a while. He was aware that Dumbledore wanted him as a weapon, though he didn't know why. That was when Voldemort had revealed the first lines of the prophecy that he heard from a certain death eater._

_Harry had been stunned at that, but he wasn't mad that Voldemort tried to kill him as a baby because of that. He knew about Slytherin preservation, despite he wasn't always on best terms with a lot of Slytherins. He was still wary of the man._

_Then came the true surprise, Voldemort had promised that no harm would come to him as long as he stayed out of the war. That they were both pawns in Dumbledore's little game._

_Harry had been furious to hear that Dumbledore was still trying to use him. He had a feeling that Dumbledore knew exactly what the entire prophecy said too._

_Harry did listen to some of the things that Voldemort actually wanted, though he was aware he had to do it by force. Harry was intrigued but he still wanted nothing to do with the war, something Voldemort didn't seem to mind. If Voldemort wanted equality for his side, then he could have it. Just don't ask him to participate on either side, because he would refuse. It hadn't been long after that Harry used the cup to portkey back to Hogwarts._

_*End of Flashback*_

Percy had instantly been at Harry's side to catch him when the raven's knees buckled. The man before him seemed a little on edge when Harry almost fell. Percy didn't like the concerned look he had, but he ignored it for now. Not to count the words the man had said, it didn't make much sense. Though he had known that Harry didn't want anything to do with the war. Ranting that Dumbledore was just trying to use him.

"Interesting… so he didn't remember anything…" Voldemort spoke aloud. He stepped closer to get a better view of Harry. He hummed in amusement that the red-head appeared to be trying to protect him from him.

"Who are you?" Percy hissed out.

Voldemort ignored the question. "I do not wish to harm him. I believe he had lost some of memories. I wish to see why he is here."

Percy looked wary, but let Voldemort come closer. Though Harry had started to rise unsteadily to his feet.

"Sit down, child. You will only further harm yourself," Voldemort commanded.

Harry blinked up at Tom and nodded, slowly lowering himself to the floor once more.

Voldemort took his yew wand out and was making some type of pattern. Though he was muttering under his breath. "You remember last year?"

Harry nodded, though Percy looked confused.

"Could be a block in your mind or you just refused to remember those events. Though there was an Imperius curse in your mind. Which seems to explain why you would be here. After all, it contained Dumbledore's magical signature."

Percy's eyes widened, "Imperius? I noticed it when I got Harry to fight it."

Voldemort nodded, "Percy Weasley, I presume."

Percy nodded hesitantly. He still didn't know who it was in front of him. But he didn't present a danger to Harry.

"I'm not surprised that you were able to get Harry out of it. You have a very strong bond with him, the strongest I've seen in a while. He has a very strong mind, but Dumbledore is always a very powerful wizard. Only a fool would question it. No doubt it was Dumbledore intention to have Harry led here."

"Why would Dumbledore lead me here?" Harry asked, knowing fully who he was speaking to.

"You remember the first part of the prophecy?" Voldemort questioned with a strict stare.

Harry nodded.

"No doubt he wanted to lure you here to get it. Thinking it would draw me out. I had no intention of you being led here. You are no longer a threat, something that Dumbledore will rely on."

Percy's jaw dropped, "You're… you're…"

Voldemort only seemed amused.

"Perce, I think the term you're looking for is the Dark Lord," Harry replied wryly.

Percy only glared at him, "thought you said he wasn't back."

Harry raised his hands in innocence, "obviously I didn't remember it. Tom seems to think it was a memory block or something."

Percy frowned, "then why isn't he trying to kill you then?"

Harry made a small laugh, "apparently we had a conversation where I would stay out of the war and since I have no intentions of being Dumbledore's weapon or whatever it is."

Voldemort just looked unimpressed at that. "If you two are done chattering… Since Harry is here, do you want to hear the rest of the prophecy?"

Harry looked slightly embarrassed at that. It wasn't like Voldemort would kill him for that. Though the man did look slightly annoyed. He just merely nodded.

Both Harry and Percy followed the Dark Lord, aisle after aisle until they came to a stop. Voldemort reached a pale hand up to grab one of the crystal orbs. He knew it would say who gave the Prophecy and to who and who the prophecy was about. After lifting the prophecy, he sat the orb into Harry's awaiting hand.

Harry was a little stunned, but then he heard a voice emitting from the foggy orb. He had already heard the first of the prophecy, courtesy of Voldemort. But he never heard the ending.

Percy paled at hearing the prophecy, knowing the meaning that one of them would have to die. But he never saw Voldemort point his wand at Harry in a threatening manner. So, his fears were slightly calmed.

"So, the prophecy has been voided?" Harry asked Voldemort.

"Yes. I became aware that it had already been fulfilled."

Harry looked shocked at that.

Voldemort looked at Harry knowingly, "the diary." He knew full and well that Harry knew it had been part of him, though he would never understand why. Which is something he aimed to keep that way. It was a well-kept secret after all.

Harry quickly nodded, "so you plan to win the war? And I won't be expected to help? Percy too?"

Voldemort nodded. "That was our agreement."

Percy looked between them, confused, he wasn't sure what Voldemort was talking about. And he knew that he didn't want to know.

Harry looked troubled by something, "you'll be taking over Hogwarts, won't you?"

"It is to be expected."

Harry sighed, "long as it doesn't affect my education. I don't care."

"If it does, I'll be sure you have the best tutors available," Voldemort replied smoothly.

Harry snorted but nodded all the same.

"Harry, I'm all for continuing this chat. But I believe he has a task he probably needs to be doing. And we still need to do that paperwork today. And we already know the Order has been keeping this place under watch," Percy said hesitantly as he gave a side glance to Voldemort.

Voldemort looked slightly intrigued at that, though he was amused. It was obvious the red-head was trying to leave with Harry. But didn't want to insult him and be killed for it.

Harry visibly brightened, "oh yeah… the marriage license!"

"Then a congratulations is in order."

Both Harry and Percy's eyes went wide.

"Thank—thank you," Percy stuttered out.

Voldemort gave a firm nod before turning to whatever he was there for. Leaving the two alone with no Dark Lord in sight.

"That was terrifying…" Percy mumbled.

"He's not too bad. He only wants equality for his people and will do whatever it takes. Long as you stay out of his way," Harry commented.

"Not helping," Percy grumbled.

Harry laughed, "come on then. Let's get what we needed done today so we can go home. That way we don't have to worry about anything coming up next Yule for our bonding."

Percy smiled softly at that as he navigated their way out of the Department of Mysteries. He didn't let out a breath of relief until they made their back to his office.

"Come on, we got paperwork to fill out," Percy commented as he dragged Harry behind him.

Harry had a bright grin on his face as he followed Percy. They were finally going to get the paperwork done now after their little 'detour'. But soon as Yule came for his 6th year, he'd be happily bonded to one Percival Ignatius Weasley.

Harry couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those who want to see what the necklace looks like:  
https://images.app.goo.gl/fvPACyTnnJMxhipV8
> 
> The dagger can be easy to find, just google Lord of the Rings dagger. I actually don't know what the words on the blade says. But it helps with this fanfic. Though there is sadly no jewel that resembles a ruby on the hilt. I just based it off this dagger, since I own a dagger that looks like that. And it fit my purposes. 
> 
> And information that I know you will all enjoy, I'll be now working on the next chapter for Touched by Death
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**Author's Note:**

> Since Versatillite has been so gracious to help me come up with the plot of this fanfic, I am dedicating this fanfic to her. She definitely has a brilliant mind. 
> 
> I don't own anything, all rights go to their respectful owners. As, I could never match the true genius of J.K. Rowling.
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7


End file.
